Daughter of Demetri
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: Hanra Cullen the oldest member of the Cullen family in years in looks the youngest gifted and bad-temepered. she goes with Alice to Volterra to save Edward. when Marcus senses her connection with a certain guard member Demetri is faced with his Daughter. the girl he abandoned when he became a vampire can he earn his daughters love back? or has it been to long?
1. Hanra

**I do not own Twilight.**

**This story is dedicated to Echo.**

* * *

Bella never expected two Cullens to turn up at her house months after they left.

She also never expected to be on a plane on the way to Italy to save Edward with them but there you go.

Shit happens.

Bella looked at the two vampires that had come with her.

Alice and Hanra.

At least she loved and knew Alice; she never really knew what to saw to Hanra.

The girl looked like a normal overly beautiful pre-teen but had lived Bella's life a thousand times over.

Ironically the youngest looking Cullen was the oldest in reality.

"You'll be fine." Alice tired to tell the twelve to fourteen year old, she didn't actually know what age she was when she was changed…

Hanra waved her of sitting back and groaning lightly to herself.

The plane finally touched down in Italy.

"How long does it take to get to Volterra from Florence?" Bella asked.

"Depends on how fast you drive." Hanra said putting up the hood of her white zip-up hoodie and placing on her raybans.

"How strongly opposed are you to grand theft auto?" Alice asked.

She didn't wait for an answer just left leaving Hanra in the care of Bella.

A bright yellow Porsche screamed to a stop a few feet in front of where Bella paced and Hanra lean against the wall in the shadows. The word TURBO scrawled in silver cursive across its back. Everyone beside the two on the crowded airport sidewalk stared.

"Hurry you two!" Alice shouted at the two.

The interior was made of black leather and the windows were tinted dark. It felt safer inside, like night time.

"There's a festival on today." Hanra said. "St. Marcus' Day."

She zoned out as Alice explained to Bella what the day meant.

"You'll be fine." Alice said suddenly to the girl in the backseat.

"How can this possibly turn out okay for me Alice? Seriously, I'm praying he forgot who I am." Hanra replied.

The car zoomed up the road passing every other vehicle on the road.

"There." Alice said suddenly.  
They stared at it, feeling the very first hint of a new kind of fear. Every minute since yesterday morning it seemed like a week ago when Alice had spoken his name at the foot of the stairs, there had been only one fear. And yet, now, as they stared at the ancient sienna walls and towers crowning the peak of the steep hill, they felt another, more selfish kind of dread thrill through me.  
The city was very beautiful. It absolutely terrified the people in the car...  
"Volterra," Alice announced in a flat, icy voice.

They began the steep climb up the hill time running out for them.

"It's the only way in." Alice said trying to soothe Bella's nervousness.

The cars crept one by one up to the city.

"Bella. Hanra." Alice spoke quickly in a fierce, low voice. "I can't see what the guard here will decide now if this doesn't work, you're going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori, and running in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost."  
"Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori," Bella repeated the name over and over again, trying to get it down.

"Hanra she's in your care now. Get her to Edward." She warned the younger looking girl who zipped up her jumper as far as it would go and tightened her hood around her face.

"Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun. Hanra, the reason you're here is to slow him down as much as possible, block him out and get Bella to the clock tower."

The girl nodded again determination written on her face.

Alice was near the front of the line. A man in a navy blue uniform was directing the flow of traffic, turning the cars away from the full lot. They U-turned and headed back to find a place beside the road. Then it was Alice's turn.  
The uniformed man motioned lazily, not paying attention. Alice accelerated, edging around him and heading for the gate. He shouted something at the group, but held his ground, waving frantically to keep the next car from following our bad example.  
The man at the gate wore a matching uniform. As they approached him, the throngs of tourists passed, crowding the sidewalks, staring curiously at the pushy, flashy Porsche.  
The guard stepped into the middle of the street. Alice angled the car carefully before she came to a full stop. The sun beat against Bella's window, and the vampires were in shadow. Alice swiftly reached behind the seat and grabbed something from her bag.  
The guard came around the car with an irritated expression, and tapped on her window angrily.  
She rolled the window down halfway, and Bella watched him do a double take when he saw the face behind the dark glass.  
"I'm sorry, only tour buses allowed in the city today, miss," he said in English, with a heavy accent. He was apologetic, now, as if he wished he had better news for the strikingly beautiful woman.  
"It's a private tour," Alice said, flashing an alluring smile. She reached her hand out of the window, into the sunlight. I froze, until I realized she was wearing an elbow-length, tan glove. She took his hand, still raised from tapping her window, and pulled it into the car. She put something into his palm, and folded his fingers around it.  
His face was dazed as he retrieved his hand and stared at the thick roll of money he now held. The outside bill was a thousand dollar bill.  
"Is this a joke?" he mumbled.  
Alice's smile was blinding. "Only if you think it's funny."

He let them through and Alice sped up the streets.

"There at the Southern End of the Square. Run straight across to the right of the clock tower. We'll find a way around."

Bella did as told.

"It's too tight for my liking." Hanra said.

Alice nodded before setting the car in motion. "I'll get you as close as possible; you'll have to do the rest." She told the girl.

Hanra nodded.

True to her word Alice got her as close as possible before Hanra was out of the car and running.

She got there nodding to Edward as soon as he said.

"Greetings gentlemen."

"Shit." Bella swore she could hear Hanra curse.

I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters." Edward said.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice whispered menacingly.  
"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."  
"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other shadow said in a soothing tone. They were both concealed within smoky gray cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind. "Let us seek better cover."  
"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival? Hanra will stay with you."

"No bring the girl." The first shadow said. "And you're little friend."

"I don't think so." Edward looked like he was waiting for an attack and Hanra braced herself for a fight.  
"Felix," the second, more reasonable shadow cautioned. "Not here." He turned to Edward. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."  
"Certainly," Edward agreed. '"But the girl goes free."  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," the polite shadow said regretfully. "We do have rules to obey."  
"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."  
"That's just fine," Felix purred. Bella's eyes were adjusting to the deep shade, and could see that Felix was very big, tall and thick through the shoulders. His size reminded her of Emmett.  
"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.  
"I'm sure he'll survive the let down," Edward replied.

"I really don't think she needs to come along." Hanra said eyes on the shadow that was Demetri.  
Felix and Demetri stole closer toward the mouth of the alley, spreading out slightly so they could come at Edward from two sides. They meant to force him deeper into the alley, to avoid a scene. No reflected light found access to their skin; they were safe inside their cloaks.  
Edward didn't move an inch. He was dooming himself by protecting Bella.

And so was Hanra, her body was coiled and ready to leap  
Abruptly, Edward's head whipped around, toward the darkness of the winding alley, and Demetri and Felix did the same, in response to some sound or movement too subtle for my senses.  
"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present."  
Alice tripped lightly to Edward's side, her stance casual. There was no hint of any underlying tension. She looked so tiny, so fragile. Her little arms swung like a child's.  
Yet Demetri and Felix both straightened up, their cloaks swirling slightly as a gust of wind funnelled through the alley. Felix's face soured. Apparently, they didn't like uneven numbers.  
"We're not alone," she reminded them.

"And you're outnumbered." Hanra said cracking her knuckles.

Never in Bella's life had she met a girl so itching for a fight, especially a girl who had been silent on the plane over.

Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the little family, with the girls in their red dresses, was watching them. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the six of them. She looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza, and tapped one of the red-blazered men on the shoulder.  
Demetri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he said.  
"Let's," Edward agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."  
Demetri sighed in frustration. "At least let us discuss this more privately."  
Six men in red now joined the family as they watched them with anxious expressions. Bella was very conscious of Edward's protective stance in front of her sure that this was what caused their alarm. She wanted to scream to them to run.  
Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No."  
Felix smiled.  
"Enough."  
The voice was high, reedy, and came from behind them.  
Bella peeked under Edward's other arm to see a small, dark shape coming toward us. By the way the edges billowed; Bella knew it would be another one of them. Who else?  
At first she thought it was a young boy. The newcomer was as tiny as Alice, with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short.

The body under the cloak which was darker, almost black was slim and androgynous. But the face was too pretty for a boy. The wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Even allowing for the dull crimson irises.

Felix and Demetri relaxed instantly but Hanra looked even more ready to fight with this newcomer.

"Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation. "Hanra don't" He warned the child who still had her hood up and raybans on.  
"Dammit." She hissed under her breath.  
Alice folded her arms across her chest, her expression impassive.  
"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on them and drifted silently into the dark.  
Felix gestured for them to go first, smirking.  
Alice walked after the little Jane at once. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her along beside Alice. Hanra stayed at the back on the head down fists clenched. The alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed. Bella looked up at Edward with frantic questions in her eyes, but he just shook his head. Though she couldn't hear the others behind them, she was sure they were there.  
"Well, Alice," Edward said conversationally as they walked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."  
"It was my mistake," Alice answered in the same tone. "It was my job to set it right."

"And Hanra why are you here? You of all people in our family have the most reason to stay away from Volterra." He said over his shoulder.

"Fuck off." She told him darkly.  
"What happened?" His voice was polite, as if he were barely interested. Bella imagined this was due to the listening ears behind them.

"In summary she did jump off a cliff but it wasn't to kill herself."

"In other words she did what I do when I get bored…something stupid." Hanra told him.

Bella's cheeks flushed.

"Hm." Edward frowned.

There was a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward, so I didn't see the squared-off dead end coming until we reached the flat, windowless, brick face. The little one called Jane was nowhere to be seen.  
Alice didn't hesitate, didn't break pace as she strode toward the wall. Then, with easy grace, she slid down an open hole in the street.  
It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. Bella hadn't noticed it until Alice disappeared, but the grate was halfway pushed aside. The hole was small, and black.  
She gulped.  
"It's all right, Bella," Edward said in a low voice. "Alice will catch you."  
She eyed the hole doubtfully. She imagined Edward would have gone first, if Demetri and Felix hadn't been waiting, smug and silent, behind us.  
I crouched down, swinging my legs into the narrow gap.  
"Alice?" She whispered, voice trembling.

"I'm right here Bella." She promised through the darkness.

Edward dropped her into the darkness.

And followed after her.

Hanra jumped then in an elegant motion.

Landing below she sighed stretched lightly.

Bella's teeth were chattering and her clothes were still wet from running through the fountain, the temperature under the city was wintry and Edward's skin was as cold as ever.

She then felt herself getting warmer and knew who it was.

"Thanks Hanra." She whispered.

The girl didn't reply.

At the end of the tunnel was a gate with thick iron bars. A smaller door inter laced with bars was standing open.

Edward ducked through and hurried on to a larger brighter stone room.

The door slammed shut with a bang followed by the snap of a lock.

On the other side of the room was a wooden door.

It too stood open.

They stepped through the door, Bella relaxed automatically.

Edward tensed his jaw.

Alice sighed and Hanra cracked her knuckles again.

They were in a brightly lit hallway.

Edward pulled Bella along and Alice walked beside them.

Their other sibling walked behind.

The heavy door bolted shut behind them.

Once inside the elevator, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion. It looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Bella had seen this olive complexion before on Hanra.

Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders.

Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil.

Demetri's cheekbones and the shape of his eyes and the wave of his hair was very familiar to Bella.

Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript.

Bella cowered in the corner, cringing against Edward. His hand still rubbed against her arm. He never took his eyes off Jane.

He wasn't alone, Hanra had her eyes on Jane as well but every once in a while they darted to Demetri and back again.  
The elevator ride was short; they stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area.

The walls were panelled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green.

There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements.

Pale leather couches were arranged in cosy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly coloured bouquets.

The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home.  
In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. Bella gawked in astonishment at the woman behind it.

She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. She would have been very pretty in any other company but not here. Because she was every bit as human as Bella was. She couldn't comprehend what this human woman was doing here, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires.  
She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company. Not Edward, his bare chest glinting dimly in the white lights, Bella, dishevelled and comparatively hideous or Hanra's wrapped up state  
Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and they followed.

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane."  
"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us.  
"They send you out for one and you come back with three and a half," he noted, looking at Bella. "Nice work."  
She laughed the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing.  
"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood."  
"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. Bella glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his mood could have been darker before.  
Alec chuckled, and examined me as Bella clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" He asked, sceptical.  
Edward only smiled. "Hanra, don't even think about it." He warned suddenly.

"Fuck." She cursed.

Then he froze.  
"Dibs," Felix called casually from behind.

Edward turned, a low snarl building deep in his chest. Felix smiled his hand was raised, palm up; he curled his fingers twice, inviting Edward forward.

Hanra smirked eyes on the twins.  
Alice touched Edward's arm. "Patience," she cautioned him. "Hanra."  
They exchanged a long glance, and Bella wished she could hear what she was telling him.

She figured that it was something to do with not attacking Felix, because Edward took a deep breath and turned back to Alec.

Hanra sighed too.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said, as if nothing had passed.  
"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested.  
Edward nodded once.  
Alec and Jane, holding hands, led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall would there ever be an end?  
They ignored the doors at the end of the hall doors entirely sheathed in gold stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the panelling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alec held it open for Jane.  
Bella wanted to groan when Edward pulled her through to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley, and the sewers. And it was dark and cold again.

The temperature suddenly warmed up.  
The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret which was probably exactly what it was.  
Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very centre of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain. Bella wondered if they used it as an exit, like the hole in the street.  
The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As Bella watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.  
The exquisite faces all turned toward the party as they entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below. But the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak.  
"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing.  
He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that Bella gawked, her mouth hanging open. Even Alice, whose every motion looked like dancing, could not compare.

She was only more astonished as he floated closer and Bella could see his face.

It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him (for he did not approach us alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards).

She couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not.

She supposed the features were perfect.

But he was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from her.

His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face.

Bella felt a strange, horrifying urge to touch his cheek, to see if it was softer than Edward's or Alice's, or if it was powdery, like chalk.

His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the colour was clouded, milky; Bella wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.  
He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.  
"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."  
"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me."  
He turned his misty eyes toward them, and the smile brightened became ecstatic.  
"And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

"Ouch." Hanra muttered behind them, causing Edward to lightly chuckle.

Bella stared in shock as he called their names informally, as if they were old friends dropping in for an unexpected visit.  
He turned to our hulking escort. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."  
"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way they had come.  
"You see, Edward?" The strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"  
"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, tightening his arm around Bella's waist.  
"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned to gaze at Alice with curious, misty eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."  
"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tight little fists. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."  
"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"  
Alice flickered a glance at Edward.

Aro did not miss it.  
"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious.  
"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly. He looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."  
Alice raised her delicate eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head.

Hanra's hand moved to her sunglasses.  
Aro didn't miss that either.

"But to be able to here from a distance…that would be so convenient." He sighed.

Aro looked over our shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec, and Demetri, who stood silently beside them.  
Bella was the slowest to turn.

Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair.

The other had a shock of snow-white hair the same shade as his face that brushed against his shoulders.

Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin.  
The trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted.  
"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful? And they brought another member of the Cullen clan!"

Neither looked like they thought it was wonderful.

Their lack of interest did not curb Aro's enjoyment.

"Let us have the story," Aro almost sang in his feathery voice.  
The white-haired ancient vampire drifted away, gliding toward one of the wooden thrones. The other paused beside Aro, and he reached his hand out, at first they thought to take Aro's hand. But he just touched Aro's palm briefly and then dropped his hand to his side.

Aro raised one black brow.

Bella wondered how his papery skin did not crumple in the effort.  
Edward snorted very quietly, and Alice looked at him, curious.  
"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting."  
Bella realized, a second late, that Marcus was letting Aro know his thoughts.  
Marcus didn't look interested. He glided away from Aro to join the one who must be Caius, seated against the wall.

Two of the attending vampires followed silently behind him bodyguards.

Bella could see that the two women in the sundresses had gone to stand beside Caius in the same manner.

The idea of any vampire needing a guard was faintly ridiculous to me, but maybe the ancient ones were as frail as their skin suggested.  
Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing,"' he said. "Absolutely amazing."  
Alice's expression was frustrated. Edward turned to her and explained again in a swift, low voice. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours. And he's surprised about…." He indicated his head toward Hanra.

"Dammit." The younger girl said.

Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."  
They looked at Marcus's dead face, and believed it.  
"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at Edward's arm wrapped around me. It was hard for me to follow Aro's chaotic train of thought.

Bella struggled to keep up.

Hanra wasn't far behind, she obviously looked nervous from under her hood shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"How can you stand so close to her like that?"  
"It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly.  
"Butstill la tua cantante! What a waste!"  
Edward chuckled once without humour. "I look at it more as a price."

"I would like to know." The blond beside Aro asked pointing to Hanra. "Who you are. And what Marcus finds so amazing." He snapped the order.

"Yes…I'm curious too." Aro said turning away from Bella and Edward.

"You're bond with one of our guard members is so strong and yet no old it's almost disappeared. Who are you?" Aro asked.

"My name is Hanra Cullen. I was born in Greece, but I was changed in Alexandria Egypt." She put down her hood, taking off her hoodie and took off her glasses and that's when Bella saw it.

The cheekbones, the shape of her golden eyes, the wave of her hair.

It mirrored Demetri's.

Demetri seemed to know this as well his gasp evident in the room.

It mixed with other vampires' gasps in the room.

"Amytna." Demetri whispered.

"That was the name of my mother, I was eight when you became a vampire and never returned home to your wife and child. Mother wanted a clean break then I guess she grew to hate you and then me for looking like you. She sold me into the slave trade and ended up in Egypt, my master was a kind man but his son was not. At nine I think he ordered to be engaged to me, his father granted that request…. I was changed when a nomad ripped through the palace slaughtering everyone. Or so he thought. Amun picked me up, this was not long after you joined the Volturi. He helped me master my gift before he set me free to wander." She explained.

She turned to Demetri and cracked her knuckles again grinning sheepishly.

"Hi Dad." She told him.

Something changed then, Bella sensed that.

Something had definitely changed.

And now, they had to deal with what.

* * *

**So I'm sick again seriously my health is jacked up…like big style, so i'm using the time that i have that i wish i didnt to write stupid things lol **

**I'm not so sure about the ending though *sigh***

**Please review and follow but no flames please. **


	2. May I Speak With You?

**I do not own Twilight! Thanks to anyone who read chapter 1 and who reviewed.**

* * *

After a few minutes Aro let go of her hand and smiled widely.

"What a unique ability. And it seems Demetri has somewhat passed his ability onto you." He smiled.

"Hm, I prefer my own unique gift. I leave the tracking to Jasper." She stated.

"Are you also unable to use your gift on Bella just as Edward is?" He asked.

"Yes. I can't seem to break through whatever barrier or weird piece DNA she has that blocks me."

He nodded seriously.

Aro then moved back to Edward speaking to him directly.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you." Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."  
Edward tensed.  
"Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am so curious, about one thing in particular."

He eyed Bella with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand.  
"Ask her," Edward suggested in a flat voice.  
"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed.

"Bella," he addressed her directly now.

"I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent and Hanra's rather dangerous ability so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

Bella looked terrified but slowly walked toward Aro and raised her trembling hand to him.

After a few seconds he let it go. "So very interesting."

"A first," he said to himself "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents Jane, dear?"  
"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.  
Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?"  
Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, glaring at Aro with baleful eyes.

The room had gone still, everyone watching him with amazed disbelief, as if he were committing some embarrassing social faux pas.

Felix grinned hopefully and moved a step forward.

Aro glanced at him once, and he froze in place, his grin turning to a sulky expression.  
Then he spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you."  
You could barely hear Aro over Edward's furious growls. He let go of Bella, moving to hide her from their view.

Caius ghosted in our direction, with his entourage, to watch.  
Jane turned toward us with a beatific smile.  
"Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl.  
Before I could react, before anyone could jump between them, before Aro's bodyguards could tense, Edward was on the ground.

No one had touched him but he was on the floor in agony.

"Alice!" Hanra shouted like she was pleading with her.

"No!" Alice snapped back.

She balled her fists.

Jane was smiling only at him now, and it all clicked together.

What Alice had said about formidable gifts, why everyone treated Jane with such deference, and why Edward had thrown himself in her path before she could do that to Bella.  
"Stop!" Bella shrieked, her voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put myself between them.

But Alice threw her arms around me in an unbreakable grasp and ignored her struggles.

No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones.  
"Jane," Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning. As soon as Jane looked away, Edward was still.  
Aro inclined his head toward Bella.  
Jane turned her smile in her direction.  
She didn't even meet her gaze.

Instead she watched Edward from the prison of Alice's arms, still struggling pointlessly.

"He's fine Bella." The soft tone of Hanra reached her ears.

Edward stood up instantly.

Jane no longer smiled. She glared instead at Bella, jaw clenched.

She then glared at Hanra who was smirking.

Hanra raised an eyebrow and beckoned her forward to fight.

She almost looked like she would when Aro laughed.

"This is wonderful." He announced.

"She confounds us all." He said smiling.  
"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed.  
Edward and Alice stiffened. This was the part they'd been waiting for. I began to tremble.  
Hanra looked ready to fly again, eyes on Jane.  
"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."  
Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Felix and Jane grimace.  
Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it.

"I'd rather not."  
"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful.

"Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"  
"No, thank you," Alice said.  
"And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

"Is he serious?" Hanra whispered to Alice.

It was the white-haired Caius who broke the silence.  
"What?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.  
"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately.

"I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us? Or Edward and Alice. And Hanra?"  
Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison.  
"No, thank you," She said in barely more than a whisper.  
Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste."  
Edward hissed. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws."  
He sounded irate, but there was something deliberate about his delivery as if he'd chosen his words with great care.  
"Of course not." Aro blinked, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."  
"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."  
Edward glared at Caius. "How so?" he demanded. He must have known what Caius was thinking, but he seemed determined to make him speak it aloud.  
Caius pointed a skeletal finger at me. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." His voice was papery thin, just like his skin.

"She's part of the family now we can't abandon her, we tried that once and he moped more in six months then he did in over the century I've known him." Hanra protested.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him.  
Caius's face twisted into a new expression. Was it supposed to be a smile?  
"Yes," he agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed.

"I wouldn't…." Bella whispered.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward bared his teeth.

"I'd change her. Honestly I just want to go home to watch to the game with Emmett, I couldn't care less if Bella left with us. Unlike the rest of our family I don't trust easily and it comes from experience. Until she's a vampire, I agree she's a liability and I wouldn't die for her alone. But I will die for my family and now she's apart of the family…so there we go. Change her now, kill her now, leave us be. I couldn't care less. I've never broken your laws and I don't plan on it." Hanra told them all.

"Hanra…" Edward whispered.

"I told you this last year Edward! Bella doesn't mean shit to me. But our family does, that's the only reason I'll defend her. Nothing more nothing less."

"We can't let you leave." Caius said.

"Unless…." Aro said slowly. "Unless you plan to give her immortality." He said.

"And if I do?" Edward asked.

Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." His expression turned more hesitant. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."  
Aro raised his hand in front of him.  
Caius, who had begun to scowl furiously, relaxed.  
Edward's lips tightened into a fierce line.

He stared into her eyes, and Bella stared back.  
"Mean it," She whispered. "Please."

"He doesn't have to mean it. I do. I'll change her." Hanra said.

"You won't. Your control." Edward hissed.

He almost looked like he would attack her.

Demetri's eyes darted to Edward and back to his daughter.

"…Is better then yours Edward! I'm older then you so stop acting like I'm a child!" She snarled back at him.

Alice stepped forward placing her hand on Edward's chest lightly. "Attacking her will just make Emmett mad." She told him softly.

She continued on walking toward Aro, taking off her glove and placing her hand in Aro's.

No one moved, seconds past.

Marcus suddenly looked between Alec and Hanra, there was something there….

A bond, old, maybe two centuries, when she took off her jumper he had noticed the spark of recognition on Alec's part but had dismissed it.

He was staring at her, she at him.

This bond between them….an adoration they both wished to bury, it was so old….yet unlike her bond with Demetri it was not faded.

Then Aro started to laugh.

High pitched excited laughs.

"That was fascinating!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alice replied dryly.

"To see things that has not yet happened…." Aro said.

"But it will." She said determined.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."  
Caius looked bitterly disappointed a feeling he seemed to share with Felix and Jane.  
"Aro," Caius complained.  
"Dear Caius," Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household. Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"  
Aro seemed convinced.

Did he not realize how subjective Alice's visions were. That she could make up her mind to transform me today, and then change it tomorrow? A million tiny decisions, her decisions and so many others' could alter her visions.

"Are we free to go now?" Edward asked.

"Yes….."  
Felix groaned.  
"Ah, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."  
"Hmm." Edward's voice had a new edge to it.

"In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."  
"Yes," Aro agreed. "That's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."  
"Of course," Edward agreed, while Bella cringed at the thought of waiting out the day before they could escape.

"And here," Aro added, motioning to Felix with one finger. Felix came forward at once, and Aro unfastened the gray cloak the huge vampire wore, pulling from his shoulders. He tossed it to Edward. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."  
Edward put the long cloak on, leaving the hood down.  
Aro sighed. "It suits you."  
Edward chuckled, but broke off suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."  
"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said, his eyes bright as he stared in the same direction.  
"Let's go," Edward said, urgent now.  
Demetri gestured that we should follow, and then set off the way we'd come in, the only exit by the look of things.  
Edward pulled Bella swiftly along beside him.

Alice was close by her other side, her face hard.  
"Not fast enough," She muttered.

"I hate tourists." Hanra commented making Demetri chuckle.

She glared at him.  
"Well this is unusual," a man's coarse voice boomed.  
"So medieval," an unpleasantly shrill, female voice gushed back.  
A large crowd was coming through the little door, filling the smaller stone chamber. Demetri motioned for us to make room. We pressed back against the cold wall to let them pass.  
The couple in front, Americans from the sound of them, glanced around themselves with appraising eyes.  
"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" I could hear Aro sing from the big turret room.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri greeted her from behind us.

The vampire was beautiful; she reminded everyone as Rosalie though they looked nothing alike, she was stunning, even for a vampire.

She was dressed to emphasize that beauty.

Her amazingly long legs, darkened with tights, were exposed by the shortest of miniskirts.

Her top was long-sleeved and high-necked, but extremely close-fitting, and constructed of red vinyl.

Her long mahogany hair was lustrous, and her eyes were the strangest shade of violet a colour that might result from blue-tinted contacts over red irises.

We barely made it to the end of the hall when the screaming started.

Hanra glanced over her shoulder and frowned slightly.

Demetri brought them to the reception area and told them not to leave slightly.

He quickly hurried back the way he came.

Hanra ignored Bella's sobs and closed her eyes; it would be half an hour later when Alec would walk into the reception area.

Everyone looked up expect for Hanra.

"May I speak with you for a while?"

Alice's eyes darted looked from one to the other.

"No! You…." Bella began barely getting over her panic attack.

"Hanra…." Edward began.

"Fine. We needed to talk anyway. Don't worry. I won't be long."

She kicked off the wall and followed Alec through the halls of the Volturi to his room.

Once inside he closed and bolted the door.

"What?" She asked him.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**LIKE.**

**A.**

**BOSS.**

**Lol! Read, review, favourite….make my day u no the drill! **


	3. Vote

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I'm back again LOL!**

* * *

He did something then….

Something he hadn't done in almost two centuries.

Alec Volturi one half of the witch twins, guard of the Volturi, Aro's puppet slammed her…

Hanra Cullen, oldest member of the Cullen Coven, his friends DAUGHTER, against the wall and kissed her.

She felt like pushing him away, inflicting pain on him for his boldness.

But she just…..couldn't…she couldn't push him away, even after so many years.

If anything she pulled him closer, closer to her.

In the back of her mind she was kicking herself for being so weak, for melting so quickly in arms, in his embrace.

He had her against the wall roughly, his palms digging into the wall at either side of her head threatening to break the plaster, wood and brick.

He nipped her lower lip, asking, begging, pleading for entrance.

She opened for him.

A low growl ripped through his chest.

God it felt so…..amazing…he hadn't felt this complete in years.

The very _taste_ of Hanra, god he'd missed it….when he first met her with that dirty coven that had dragged her down.

The coven she dared call '_family'_ back then, before meeting the Cullens.

Clothing in rags, dirt smeared all over her face, arms, torso, legs, thighs.

Red eyes wild and dangerous, hungry and seeking.

So different from him, in his perfect clothing, clean skin and the refined superior look in his eyes.

He looked down on her back then, until she saved him.

At first it was hard for him to admit it. But she had saved him from being ripped apart by that wild newborn that they had found not two months before he met them.

She knew him for four hundred years but their relationship started in the last two hundred.

It all started with that reckless newborn.

She destroyed it, using the gift, the gift so like Jane's when she wanted it to be, but so unlike Jane's, it could kill and torture in the worst ways.

But it could warm a freezing person; cool someone suffering from the worst of fevers down.

It was bittersweet.

He grew to know her, he didn't want too, he did not want to know a rat, so under him, so uncivilised.

But she was not under him; she was of a different world, an exciting world, dark, dangerous, everyday a thrill, every hunt satisfying her thirst.

She did things like steal from human shops just to give it to the poor; she hung out in slums of Italian and Greek cities.

He grew to love her in those short months they knew each other.

Parting ways was not easy.

He'd hate to admit he'd kept tabs on her over the years.

Even when she left Europe and went to America.

Every vampire who past through New Orleans heard of the original vampires who ran the city.

The current coven in the city had been there since the early 20th century after the original coven disbanded.

He tugged the hoodie off relishing contact with her bare skin.

Lifting her up by the thighs, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

It was when he detached his lips from hers to move to her neck when she came back to earth.

Pushing him away and slapping him.

"That wasn't talking!" She growled. "Damn you."

"Hanra….I missed you."

"I missed you too…but I'm leaving Alec, Edward and Alice along with Bella is downstairs waiting for me….we can't even pretend that those years changed us. I'm a Cullen; I'm like any other vampiress now. I'm not special."

It was his turn to slap her.

Her head whipped to the side and she snarled at him reaching for his throat.

He caught her hand. "You'll never be just another vampiress, you're my vampiress. Hanra." He whispered into her ear, flashes of their past…

Nights spent together, stolen kisses, the final goodbye before she boarded that ship to New Orleans.

"We promised each other. That day in Spain when my ship departed for America. We promised that's where we ended; that we'd move on forget the other." She told him.

"I did Alec, it broke my heart. I wept for days, but I moved on. Maybe it's time you did…." She moved to open the door.

"Is that why you turned down that boy from the New York coven? Why if you moved on why did you turn him down?"

She froze momentarily before replying. "The same reason you turned down Victoire."

She left him alone then.

Returning to the lobby to Alice, Edward and Bella.

"Hanra…." Edward began.

She snarled at him.

She sat down fists clenched.

Alec came to tell them they could leave.

Hanra and Alec stared at each other for a few minutes before she turned to Alice.

"Let's get out of here." Hanra told her siblings.

The whole flight back Hanra kept herself curled up staring out the window.

Disgusted with herself, for letting herself **melt** like that.

Melt into **Alec Volturi's** embrace.

"No one blames you, you know?" Edward's voice reached her; Bella frowned and looked up at Edward questioningly.

"Quit mind-raping me." She told him. "And quit pretending your not disgusted at my actions. But you can't say anything Edward Cullen, you know what it's like…to be wrapped around someone's little finger." She snarled at him.

He never replied.

They touched down in Atlanta.

Bella looked surprised at their reception and looked away from Alice and Jaspers moment that made even Hanra's cold heart melt.

She ignored Esme and Carlisle, heading outside and soon she spotted them leaning against a Black Sedan.

Hanra dropped the small backpack she was holding and ran, leaping into Emmett's arms.

Wrapping her legs around her waist hugging her favourite brother.

He gripped her back before setting her down and ruffling her hair.

Hanra shared a hug with Rosalie as well.

"Thank you so much," Esme was saying to Bella while hugging her.

She threw her arms around Edward, and she looked like she would be crying if that were possible.  
"You will never put me through that again," She nearly growled.  
Edward grinned, repentant. "Sorry, Mom."  
"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said. "We owe you."  
"Hardly," She mumbled.

That sleepless night was suddenly overpowering.

Her head felt disconnected from my body.  
"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded Edward. "Let's get her home."

Emmett and Rosalie got into the front seats without speaking, Bella sat in the middle and Edward took the window seat behind Rosalie while Hanra sat behind Emmett.

"Edward," Rosalie began.  
"I know." Edward's brusque tone was not generous.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked softly.  
Her eyelids fluttered open in shock. It was the first time she'd ever spoken directly to me.  
"Yes, Rosalie?" She asked hesitant.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."  
"Of course, Rosalie." She yawned.

"It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."  
The words came out like mush.  
"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Emmett chuckled  
"I'm conscious," She said.

"Let her sleep." Edward insisted.

As sick as it sounds watching Charlie shout at Edward and Bella was rather entertaining for Hanra.

Upon making it home Edward sat in his room when he looked out the window and sighed.

"Come in Hanra."

The smallest Cullen entered the room and slammed the door shut.

"You have to change her now. No ifs, ands or buts. If she's not a vampire by the time she's at least twenty I'll change her Edward. You left, you moped and you made me help you track that red haired bitch. I'm SICK of putting my life on the line for that human. Either teach her not to be so reckless or you learn to fucking control yourself!"

He sighed. "I love her, you can't say anything, and after all you very nearly jumped into bed with Alec Volturi….."

SMACK.

Edward's face whipped to the side and he stared up at the oldest member of the Cullen family.

"Before you were even thought of Edward. I was 'jumping into bed' with Alec Volturi. Don't talk about what you don't know. At least Alec wasn't A FUCKING HUMAN. And we didn't break VAMPIRIC LAW! Alright? Go talk to her. And make sure she knows she's got a target on her head, two actually. The Volturi's and **mine**!"

He growled at her before doing what she said leaving the house.

"A little to far." The voice of Carlisle said to her from the doorway.

"Which one of us? Me? Or him?"

"Both. Hanra….Alec meant a lot to you. Like Bella does to Edward. And he loves you. But for you to hate his love…."

"He doesn't love me Carlisle, like my father didn't love me…..2

"You're wrong. Demetri loved you with all your heart. He told me so when I was with the Volturi. He used to say the only thing he regretted about becoming a vampire was never seeing you grow up."

"But I never did grow up did I?"

She pushed past him and sat in her room.

Only joining the family when Bella arrived in with Edward.

"I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important." She said.

Carlisle nodded. "The floor is yours."

"Well, I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"  
"Everything," Alice assured her.

"And on the way?"

"That, too," she nodded.  
"Good, then we're all on the same page."  
They waited patiently for her to continue.

"So, I have a problem," I began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing something to avoid.  
"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that."

"But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."  
Esme opened her mouth to speak but was silenced.

"Let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here."  
There was the faint rumble of a growl in Edward's chest.  
"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire." Bella said.

Hanra looked interested. Was she for real? She was allowing them to **vote** on her **mortality**?

"Just a minute," Edward interrupted. "I have something to add before we vote."  
"About the danger Bella's referring to," he continued. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious."

"You see," he explained, looking around the table while he spoke, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to cine them in." He grinned.

"Which was?"

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?"

"Oh no never heard of him. He didn't raise me or have sex with my mother to create me at all." Hanra said rolling her eyes.

"He finds people that's his talent, why they keep him." Edward said mostly to Bella.  
"He's more then that." Hanra interrupted.

"If you think my tracking ability is good."

"It's not just good it's 99.9% accurate." Jasper pointed out.

"Thank you. Dad's is better. A hundred times better then me and a thousand times better then James ever was. He captures the essence of someone's mind and hones in on the tone of your voice, once he gets a whiff of you….unless you kill him, you'll never get away from him.

You think he won't be able to find me," Bella said.

"I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."  
"And how does that solve anything?"  
"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," He said with fierce enjoyment.

"It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"  
He and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smirk.  
Emmett and Hanra nodded looking at each other a smirk evident on their faces.

"But they can find you,"  
"And I can take care of myself."  
Emmett laughed, and reached across the table toward his brother, extending a fist.  
"Excellent plan, my brother," he said with enthusiasm.

Edward stretched out his arm to smack Emmett's fist with his own.  
"I'm already in. Jane gets close enough and I can kill her." Hanra nodded smacking fists with Emmett.

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not," Bella agreed.

"Nice." Jasper's voice was appreciative.

"Idiots." Alice glared.

Esme just glared at Edward.

"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," Bella said.

"Let's vote."

"Alice?"  
"Yes."  
"Jasper?"  
"Yes," he said, voice grave.  
"Rosalie?"  
She hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "No."  
"Let me explain," She pleaded.

"I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."  
She turned to Emmett.

"Hel, yes!" He grinned. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri…Ow!" He yelped after being hit in the head by Hanra.

"I'm the best way to pick a fight with Demetri idiot!" She huffed but smiled as he hugged her.

Bella turned to Esme.  
Carlisle wasn't looking at her.

"Edward," He said.  
"No," Edward growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.  
"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."  
Edward dropped my hand, shoving away from the table.  
"I guess you know my vote." Carlisle sighed.

Lastly Bella turned to Hanra.

"Hanra?"

"I agree with Rosalie about the part of not choosing this life. Bella, immortality sometimes just gives you more time to fail. And….if Edward died somehow and you shut down, everything we've gone through already for you would have been a waste. I said it before I will not die for you or your stupidity. But….I care about this family. Barr one time I've never been this safe and loved in all my life. I know you love my brother and I love him and hopefully….I can grow to love you. So I vote yes." She told the human.

"Alice, where do you want to do this?"

"NO!" Edward was back.

"Bella we need to prepare…"

"But you promised…."

"Carlisle?"

"You would be in no fear of me losing control."

"Not now." A soft voice said.

Everyone looked at Hanra.

Edward let out a breath of relief.

"Prepare Bella, wait. For Charlie, for Renee and for your doggy friend. I think you should….and I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth….do as Edward says and wait for after graduation, heck I'll do it for you. I'm older and more skilled when it comes to changing humans." Hanra said leaning against a wall.

Bella nodded and turned to Carlisle. "After graduation?"

"You have my word." He promised.

Edward soon brought Bella home and Hanra retreated to her room sitting on her bed, something she really didn't need….but anyway.

'It's only just beginning….this games we're playing….'

* * *

**Hi! Not so sure about this chapter…:/ so tell me what do you think!**


	4. History

**So sorry about this late update! My laptop charger is busted so I'm using my dad's computer…**

**Links to Hanra's rings and dress is up on my profile.**

* * *

-VOLTERRA, ITALY-

Stunning, that's what she was. Stunning, but immortal.

The one thing he prayed daily that she would never become, she did and so young.

First he felt hatred toward her damned mother, selling her like he would sell his wares in the markets around the Greek islands.

And then despair, she knew his daughter knew he was a vampire, where he was and never came for him.

But his last emotion was fury, Alec knew! He was not stupid, far from it he saw the looks between them and when Alec returned he smelt like her…like vanilla and chocolate with the same dark spice under line that Demetri had.

Alec had mated with his daughter…it was the only explanation, Alec knew Hanra, he knew she was HIS daughter and yet…he damn well had SEX with her.

And that is why Alec was now slammed against the wall of the throne room (while Jane wasn't there of course, it had taken months of waiting for the two to be separate but finally Jane was gone with Felix on a mission) with Demetri's hand at his throat.

Alec wasn't struggling; it was almost as if he was expecting it.

Demetri had recently cut his hair so now it spiked partially up as the shoulder length wave had bothered him recently on a mission.

Demetri was seething, all those years he missed with Hanra, all that time he wished he could see his daughter she was ALIVE.

Alive with a hatred for him because it was hatred for him that made her mother sell her into slavery, sell her to that lord in Alexandria that led to her immortality.

Aro seemed so…interested in her, what ability did she possess that made her so sure she could fight Jane?

All Aro told him was that she was such 'a charming yet dangerous little thing.'

"My daughter?" He seethed through his teeth slamming Alec's head against the wall again.

"You dare? On MY daughter?" He growled.

"Demetri, enough let him go. Let him speak." Aro commanded.

Demetri had no choice but to let him go.

Alec snarled at Demetri.

"Alec, please tell us how you know Hanra Cullen?" Aro asked smiling in that strange way of his.

Alec sighed and looked at the floor. "When I first knew her, she was just Hanra Demetria, a leader of a rabid coven controlled by three people, herself and two males, Isac and Elijah…."

And thus he began his story….

-ALEC'S POV-

_She was wild, impulsive and beautiful even when I did not like her I had to admire the fire in her eyes._

_While Isac and Elijah bickered constantly, Hanra only spoke rarely._

_I was unaware of her ability until my seventh day with them._

_A fatal flaw of hers is her loved ones and her pride, even when she claims to hate the said loved one no one could speak ill of them with fear of being burnt._

_A young vampire, a female barely two decades old spoke against the Volturi; I defended myself and Jane then she insulted Demetri._

_I was about to speak up for him when Hanra would interrupt_

"_Say that again…sister…" She spat the last word and you could see the female shiver under the glare one of the coven's leaders._

_But the female was hot-headed and soon recovered speaking against Demetri again._

"_Be silent…" Hanra ordered._

_But the female stood up to Hanra. "Or what? Demetri is nothing but a deserter of his family, he probably has forgotten who you are by now…he probably has a mate…he probably regrets everything about his mortal life including having you….ARGH!" She never finished as she started to scream and fall to her knees._

_At first I assumed Jane had arrived and then I saw it, she was smoking, the venom in her veins boiling, her skin burning until it erupted into flames altogether._

_I stared in shock at the youngest of the three leaders._

_Her eyes never left mine until she turned and left._

_After that I assumed she was just a bloodthirsty brute with a weakness for her father._

_I also believed she was Isac's mate, because where one went the other was never far behind…that is until I met Sophia._

_Sophia was Isac's mate and it was then I spoke to Hanra for the first time._

"_I see you've met the delectable Sophia, Isac did good don't you think?" She spoke with an accent I found quite…irresistible._

"_So you and Isac are not…"_

"_No. we were created by the same male not a decade apart as we discovered when we first met. I am the baby of the three of us, Elijah is his fraternal twin as I'm sure you already know that…Isac is my greatest friend and Elijah…well I just love him to bits the way a sister would but no, I have no mate and certainly not Isac. He's such a good boy…I've always had a thing for danger..." She admitted before leaving me alone._

_Honestly it didn't surprise me. After that I didn't see much of her for quite some time._

_The vampires in her coven were not friendly and always itching for a fight, they were also easily distracted which is what probably made Hanra so valuable, her tracking ability._

_But I didn't really think about it, one day I decided I needed some air so I left._

_I found a meadow not ten miles from their camp, there I saw a horse._

_Usually animals don't like vampires but this one came to me._

_I was surprised but as a human I had loved horses so it was a nice change to having them run from me._

"_His name is Caber." A voice behind me said._

_I turned and there she was. "He is yours?" I asked._

_She nodded. "Yes...gorgeous isn't he?" She asked me._

"_Indeed, a fine stallion. Where did he come from?"_

"_He found me…he reminded me of my fathers horse when I was human. The black stallion I would wait to see ride up if he was done travelling over land. I was a complete daddy's girl." She admitted._

"_You're Demetri's daughter correct? Our tracker?"_

"_Yes. Problem?" She asked._

"_None, you look like him." _

"_Many said I looked like my mother when I was human but it was not so…I have the wave his hair, the shape of his eyes, nose and cheekbones…as for the colour of my eyes, I had his eyes when I was human."_

"_What colour were they?"_

"_Green, a misty forest green…my mother and everyone else in the village had brown but my father and I stood out…"_

_She stroked the horse's nose with the back of her hand._

"_Do you ever wish you could see him again?"_

"_I can see him again Alec…all I have to do is barge into the Volturi, not a great idea but I can. I'm not gonna break any laws any time soon and neither is my coven. I both love and hate him. I love him because even though most men wished for a son, he never ever acted like I was a constellation prize and he never wished he could have a son instead of me. I hate him for leaving me, for making me think it was my fault he left. Making me hurt like that. Making my mother hate me, making her strike me whenever she got angry. For selling me….it's not his fault he is a vampire I know but it hurt Alec. It hurt and I was afraid of my mother and she just sold me…just like that she sold me. After I became a vampire and the leader of the Egyptian coven found me he said I was so much like my father and damn did I destroy maybe four villages on that tantrum. I was called one of the most powerful newborns ever created. I was hell the first two decades…and then…"_

"_Then what?" _

"_Amun let me free and I found Isac and Elijah, everything just got better. Elijah has an ability to speak to you in your mind, or shut it down in a way that can let you sleep. He taught me the trick and for the first time in half a century I could sleep and I wasn't so mentally drained. Isac questioned me, his power to give you an intense headache or show you memories, your darkest fears and emotions…that took some getting used to. But I love them…but they'll be my father, never. It'll always hurt. Right here…it will always hurt; even if it's silent…it'll hurt." She put a hand over her heart and if she could cry I'm sure she would have._

_I tried to place a hand on my shoulder but a pain shot through it, it was then I realised her power could be pointed anywhere that held a temperature._

_She left me alone with Caber._

_Hanra was a complex vampire, her beauty was admired by the males in her coven they came and went but no one ever touched her._

_And then the newborn came. He was French his name was Chauncey and he had the ability to make you do whatever he wanted._

_He was wild and uncontrollable, Hanra wanted him out of the coven as soon as possible but he bound Elijah and Isac against her but his gift would not work on the Greek female._

_He had a rather dangerous obsession for her._

_More then once he had to be put in his place for over-stepping his boundaries by Tavin._

_Tavin was another male vampire who Hanra called brother._

_He was also Greek and their villages had not been eight miles from each other._

_Tavin was almost as large as Felix and his strength was amazing._

_Hanra was older by six years which led them to believe they were born around the same time._

_He was very attached to Hanra and she him._

_She even introduced his mate to him._

_I found Chauncey very annoying and I was rather disgusted at his treatment of women, he had even gone as far as spitting in Lilia's face._

_Lilia was Elijah's mate. I rather liked Lilia and Sophia; they were calm vampires who did not like to find trouble._

_Highly respected females and Chauncey was a coward. He picked on the weaker members of the coven and only pushed at Lilia and Sophia when their mates were not around._

_He wanted Hanra as his own and anyone who looked at her twice was…run out of the coven._

_I left for some air one morning and he followed._

_He shouted and made me stand still unable to use his power against him._

_He shouted that I was the reason Hanra was not his. That if I was gone she would warm his bed and not mine…._

_He was about to kill me when he burnt, his skin lightning on fire before me._

_His hold was broken and I could move again._

_I did not know why she had saved me so I asked her._

"_I've grown attached to you Alec Volturi. I've always been attracted to danger. So forgive me. But you've become quite the weakness for me."_

_That was the beginning of our relationship._

_At first it was rocky, I didn't want to admit I cared for someone other then Jane, but I did and…first I grew fond of her and then I loved her._

_So much so it was almost a need, it was horrible being without her, I was moody and mostly unapproachable when she was not around._

_Mostly meaning Sophia and Lilia did not understand the need for personal space._

_After eighteen years of sneaking around, I got down on one knee._

_At first she slapped me and told me to get up and stop being a fool, but I did not._

_I had searched all over Greece with Tavin for a ring; I found one in the village that was once her home._

_It was a white band ring with an emerald the colour of her human eyes, had a design as delicate as lace and I was not going to let up until she agreed to become my wife._

_Eventually she agreed, it took maybe two hours but she agreed._

_That night when we broke the news I think every boy in that coven beat me up that night._

_Also I'm pretty sure Sophia and Lilia slapped me at one stage and hugged me after words._

_After that I searched for the wedding ring while she searched for one for me…_

_I found that in Rome._

_Again it was white gold, no diamonds nothing, but a simple flower and vine design surrounding it._

_I had it engraved; I got Tavin to translate always and forever into Greek for it._

_Isac beat me up plenty of times before the wedding claiming that if Demetri wasn't there to do it he might as well._

_Tavin was my best man and he never helped me._

_But every beating I went through was worth it on the day._

_God was she a vision…absolutely stunning._

_Not long after that I was called back to the Volturi._

_We decided to forget each other, until we found a way. It broke my heart and hers we rejected any male or female._

_I'm waiting for her and she's waiting for me…_

_We promised to live a long and happy existence without each other until we found a way…._

_-BACK TO REALITY NO ONE'S POV-_

"So there…I married your daughter Demetri, I left her and it broke my heart." Alec told them.

Demetri was horrified, his daughter was married…he had missed his little girls wedding…

And that's when Jane walked in and ruined the moment.

"Master, a newborn army has been created in Seattle near the Cullen's territory." She said walking in followed by Felix.

Aro looked at her then back at Alec and Demetri.

"You may go then, the four of you, dispose of them and find their creator…"

All nodded, (Demetri and Alec some what reluctantly) and left.

"Is this wise Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Do not worry brother everything will be perfectly fine…."

No one was sure whether or not he meant that…

* * *

**So uh there you go chapter 4, I'm really trying to get to Breaking Dawn and that's when ALL the drama will happen! **

**I hope you liked Alec's POV and the history between the two.**

**Xx love you.**


	5. Newborn Army

**Chapter 5 I no own twilight.**

* * *

-ALICE'S PARTY-

Hanra Cullen was bored, there were only so many times you could freeze, unfreeze then refreeze a glass of water.

She stared at her wedding ring she wore on a chain around her neck with her engagement ring.

The party was going on down stairs and her room was locked making sure no teens tried to soil her bedroom if you know what I mean.

The entire graduation thing earlier that day had bored her to tears.

She spent the entire time playing with a chain in her pocket.

How many times had she sat through this crap? Honestly?

Alice, then Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

Usually she left after that but she just HAD to stay to watch Bella get hers.

Urgh Bella, she brought SO MUCH trouble to the family. An army of newborns? Victoria? THE VOLTURI?

Seriously?

Sure Hanra loved a fight but that was just ridiculous.

And that's when she felt it, wolves.

Three of them. Here, at Alice's party.

Throwing open the door she had to barely contain herself from using vamp speed to get down stairs.

"Hey Bella!" The wolf called Jacob Black smiled walking in with two others.

"You brought a wolf into our house? What is wrong with you?" Hanra asked Bella rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Who are you?" Jacob growled at her.

"Older then you, with an ability that can kill you so shut up." She snapped.

"We want to know what's going on." Jacob growled.

"Boo-who not my problem get out." Hanra ordered.

"Alice!" Bella squeaked as the pixie like vampire came down the stairs.

"Alice." Hanra sighed.

"I need to talk to you," She murmured into Bella's ear.

"Both of you." She added looking at Hanra.  
"Er, Jake, I'll see you later . . . ," Bella mumbled as they eased around them.  
Jacob threw his long arm out to block their way, bracing his hand against the wall. "Hey, not so fast."  
Alice stared up at him, eyes wide and incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"You wanna be a dead dog walkin'?" Hanra growled.  
"Tell us what's going on," He demanded in a growl.  
Jasper appeared quite literally out of nowhere.

One second it was just Alice, Bella and Hanra against the wall, Jacob blocking their exit, and then Jasper was standing on the other side of Jake's arm, his expression terrifying.  
Jacob slowly pulled his arm back.

It seemed like the best move, going with the assumption that he wanted to keep that arm.  
"We have a right to know," Jacob muttered, still glaring at Alice.

Jasper stepped in between them, and the three werewolves braced themselves.  
"Hey, hey," Bella said, adding a slightly hysterical chuckle. "This is a party, remember?"  
Nobody paid any attention to her.

Jacob glared at Alice, Hanra cracked her knuckles eyes on the werewolves ready to heat things up and Jasper glowered at Jacob.

Alice's face was suddenly thoughtful.  
"Its okay, Jasper. He actually has a point. Hanra relax."  
Jasper did not relax his position.

Hanra didn't either.  
Bella was sure the suspense was going to make her head explode in about one second. "What did you see, Alice?"  
She stared at Jacob for one second, and then turned to Bella, evidently having chosen to let them hear.  
"The decision's been made." She said.

"They're coming here aren't they?" Hanra asked, her and Jasper looked at each other and nodded.

They were close, not as close as Hanra and Emmett but they had a similar vampiric upbringing, full of blood and slight torment until they fell in love.

Colour drained from Bella's face. "They're coming here?" She choked out.

"Yes."

"To Forks?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Hanra asked suddenly.

"One carried Bella's red shirt." Alice told her.

"Oh of fucking course…." She ran a hand through wavy hair. "It's always about Bella. I swear to…urgh! I told you she's trouble then she's worth!" Hanra growled and the water in the vase beside her froze and the glass cracked.

Jasper's expression was disapproving.

Everyone could tell he didn't like discussing this in front of the werewolves, but he had something he needed to say.

"We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town."  
"I know," Alice said her face suddenly desolate. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search."

"So we're gonna die? Is that it? We're gonna die for Bella Swan? I'm gonna put my life on the line again? We all are?" Hanra said in complete disbelief.

The vase beside them exploded, the humans didn't even notice.

"Hanra…" Alice began.

"You don't have too…"

"Yes I do. Don't even pretend like we have a choice in this." The Greek born female snapped before looking at Bella.

"You better pay me back for this when you're a vampire or I'll drain you dry if Edward tries the hide from Dad plan. Hell I'll even tell him where you are myself."

Bella looked frightened but nodded.

"Alice," She mouthed her name. "I have to go. I have to get away from here."  
"That won't help. It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first." Hanra snapped.  
"Then I have to go to meet them!" If her voice hadn't been so hoarse and strained, it might have been a shriek. "If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"  
"Bella!" Alice protested.

"I admire your guts but this newborn we're talking about a whiff of blood like your will set them into a frenzy, tasting your blood will make them thirsty enough to slaughter the entire town.  
"Hold it," Jacob ordered in a low, forceful voice. "What is coming?"  
Alice turned her icy gaze on him. "Our kind. Lots of them."

"Why?" He asked.

"The same reason every other piece of danger we've been in the past two years for, Bella." Hanra told him.

"There are too many for you?" he asked.  
Jasper bridled. "We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight."  
"No," Jacob said, and a strange, fierce half-smile spread across his face. "It won't be even."  
"Excellent!" Alice hissed.  
Bella stared, still frozen in horror, at Alice's new expression.

Her face was alive with exultation, all the despair wiped clean from her perfect features.

She grinned at Jacob, and he grinned back.  
"Everything just disappeared, of course," She told him in a smug voice.

"That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."  
"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said.

"It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."  
"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky."  
"If we're doing what I think we are doing I am so in." Hanra nodded. "Well done Alice nice plan." She told the pixie like vampire and they shared a vampire high-five.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bella interrupted them.  
"Oh great party pooper." Hanra sighed, shoulders sagging.  
Alice was on her toes, Jacob leaning down toward her, both of their faces lit up with excitement, both of their noses wrinkled against the smell.

They looked at Bella impatiently.

"Coordinate?" She repeated through her teeth.  
"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked.  
"You are staying out of this!"  
"Your psychic doesn't think so."  
"Alice - tell them no!" I insisted. "They'll get killed!"  
"Bella shut up and let them help for god's sake!" Hanra snapped at her.

"It isn't like they can't handle it. The fight would be a piece of cake so shut your mouth."  
Jacob, Quil, and Embry all laughed out loud.  
"Bella," Alice said, her voice soothing, placating, "separately we all could get killed. Together -"  
"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished her sentence.

Quil laughed again.  
"How many?" Quil asked eagerly.  
"No!" Bella shouted.  
Alice didn't even look at her. "It changes - twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down."  
"Why?" Jacob asked, curious.

"Long story." Hanra told him. "This is not the place for that tale."

"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed.

"I don't mind. I got nothing to do." Hanra told Jasper.

He nodded.

"Yes," Jasper answered.

"We were already planning a . . . strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."  
The wolves all made a disgruntled face at the last part.  
"No!" Bella moaned.  
"Yes." Hanra told her.  
"This will be odd," Jasper said thoughtfully.

"I never considered working together. This has to be a first."  
"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry now. "We've got to get back to Sam. What time?"  
"What's too late for you?" Hanra asked.  
All three rolled their eyes. "What time?" Jacob repeated.  
"Three o'clock?"  
"Where?"  
"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."  
"We'll be there."

They turned to leave.

"Wait Jake! Don't do this!" Bella cried after them.

"I swear she wants us all to die." Hanra whispered to Jasper.

Jacob just grinned. "Don't worry Bells. You're giving me a much better gift then the one I gave you!"  
"No!" She shouted again.

He didn't reply just left with the wolves.

Bella watched as they disappeared she heard Hanra say.

"Now we've a fight."

-LATER-

The meeting was set for the baseball clearing and hopefully that would be where the battle would be as well as Hanra knew it well.

The entire family minus Edward was there Emmett and Hanra were having a poke war when Edward would show up along with Bella.

After a few moments the wolves arrived.

There were ten of them.

"Fascinating." Edward whispered.

"Awesome." Hanra grinned.

Carlisle welcomed them and Edward translated a flat thank you.

Edward spoke again. "We will watch and learn but no more. That is all we can ask of our self control."

"That is more then enough." Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper and Hanra-"

He gestured to the two who stood together now. Jasper tense and ready Hanra placed with her the chain that held her rings around her neck.

Bella noticed how he did not call Hanra his daughter…it must have been out of respect for Demetri.

"Have experience in this area. They will teach us how to fight, how they are defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"How are they different from you?" Edward asked for Sam.

Carlisle gestured for Hanra to explain. "They are only a few months into this life. Children in a way. Their own human blood still lingers in their body. They have no experience, skill or stealth. They rely on brute strength and it makes them reckless. Right now their numbers stand at twenty ten for you ten for us. But the numbers could go down, they fight amongst themselves often." She told them.

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.  
"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated, his tone less indifferent now.  
Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."  
"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"  
"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information we will watch."

Jasper and Hanra took a step forward; their skin was as bright as the wolves' eyes in the darkness.

They glanced at Edward who nodded.

"Hanra is right." Jasper stated.

"They'll fight like children and will try to pick off the weak first. The two most important things are, never let them get your arms around you. They'll crush you instantly and second…never go for the obvious kill. That's all they know, they'll expect it and you will lose. Emmett, Hanra." He called.

The two moved to face each other.

Edward spoke for Sam. "What good is the young one in a fight against him?"

Jasper chuckled. "Hanra is much older then all of us, she has a special ability and she had fought newborns plenty of times. Emmett is the best example of a newborn attack."

He grinned. "I'll try not to break anything Hanra."

"I'll try not to burn your bits off." She replied.

He chuckled.

"Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper told him.

Hanra smiled. "Okay Emmett, try and catch me."

Emmett moved in a blur at the smaller female who flipped in the air over him and landed behind him.

He turned automatically.

"Burn!" Hanra said sharply.

Emmett dropped to his knees clutching his head in agony.

Hanra just stood there watching him.

"What is she doing?" Edward asked for Sam.

"A headache from hell." Hanra replied smirking slightly.

"Hanra's ability is to control temperature in anything. And I mean anything.

What she's doing now if making the venom in Emmett head boil and burn around his brain. She can also freeze you."

Hanra released Emmett who was gasping for unneeded breath.

Instantly Hanra behind him head under his throat teeth at his neck.

"Fuck." Emmett groaned.

Hanra let him go and he stood up.

He ruffled her hair.

There was a muttered rumble through the wolves.

"Again!" Emmett growled smile gone.

"It's my turn." Edward said suddenly.

"In a minute I want to show Bella something first." Jasper told him.

He waved Alice forward and Hanra and Emmett got out of the way.

Their fight was stunning, a dance between prey and predator.

Finally Alice laughed and out of nowhere she was perched on Jaspers back.

"Gotcha." She whispered kissing him lightly.

"You truly are a frightening little monster."

The pack rumbled again, this time it sounded wary.

Edward and Jasper's fight was fun to watch and then it was Hanra and Carlisle.

Flying at each other and crashing into the ground.

Carlisle did not falter as early as Emmett did; it was like he knew her fighting style Bella thought.

As if he could read her mind Jasper spoke.

"This fight is based on knowledge of the other….Carlisle knows how she fights from watching her and her father previously." Jasper explained.

Hanra froze Carlisle hands around his neck.

"And dead." She said before releasing him.

The matches went on and Bella watched.

Jasper and Hanra instructed the family on what to do every once in a while.

"We'll be doing this again tomorrow." Hanra said finally to the wolves. "Feel free to come and watch again." She told the wolves.

"Yes." Edward nodded. "We'll be there."

He sighed then and turned to his family." It would be easier for the pack if they got each other our scents so they won't make mistakes later. If we hold very still it should just about do it."

"Yes certainly. Whatever you need." Carlisle nodded.

The pack rose to their feet and walked out into the clearing.

Sam was in the lead, a pure black wolf the colour of midnight and children's nightmares.

There were more then ten, the pack was over-whelming.

"It's amazing….they're amazing." Hanra whispered the barest hint of a smile playing on her lips.

The wolf just behind Sam had reddish brown fur, this was Jacob Black.

One by one the wolves sniffed the Cullen family.

They left, all expect for Jacob who left then returned as human.

Edward and Jacob discussed Bella's safety which made Hanra roll her eyes.

Hanra sat on Emmett's jeep and played with her rings.

Soon they returned home.

Alice explained later that Edward decided to sit out.

Emmett and Hanra shared a look.

"Cool." He grinned cracking his knuckles.

"More for us. Perfectly alright with me." Hanra nodded.

They met the wolves again at the clearing towards the end of the day.

Edward and Bella arrived last.

Emmett and Jasper were already wrestling.

Rosalie and Esme were acting as moving targets for Hanra's burning ability.

According to her it had been a while since she had "Really let her hair down in a fight."

It slightly worried Bella when she saw Alice on the floor in pain.

Alice was supposed to know Hanra's desicions on when she'd attack.

Was she that unpredictable?

The answer…

Yes.

Carlisle and Esme were watching holding hands.

As soon as Edward arrived Hanra let the two females go who got up and ran at her together.

Hanra bent back grabbed their arms and threw them over her.

You could see the wolves at the edge of the practice ring.

Jacob, Quil and Embry.

Hanra enjoyed fighting Emmett and Edward together the most.

Emmett was so much like Tavin and Edward like Elijah even though Elijah had a wilder side to him and Edward just bored her.

Soon they returned home again.

They were supposed to go hunting but the urge to cheat was very strong for Hanra.

But Edward glared at her as soon as the thought passed through her head.

After a few lions, a couple of dear and two panthers later she was satisfied.

Usually hunting trips were fun, this wasn't.

And it was Bella's fault.

Hanra didn't know why she hated her, but she did. Maybe it was because she couldn't hurt her.

She could warm the air around her or cool it but never enough to hurt the female and damn did it piss her off.

They got home around noon.

Alice seemed very unhappy and Hanra soon found out why.

Edward and Bella were engaged and planning to get married in Vegas.

And Alice wanted to plan it.

After much begging Bella gave in.

"Another wedding?" Hanra asked entering the garage sitting up on Emmett's jeep.

"Yes! Will you sing?" Alice asked Hanra grasping her arm.

"Uh…"

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! It's tradition now for you to sing during the first dance and the father daughter dance so PLEASE!" The pixie begged.

"Oh god woman fine…." Hanra sighed.

"Yay!" She squealed.

Edward and Bella left.

"You've condemned us to another wedding Edward well done." Hanra said under her breath.

"Oh hush you!" Alice ordered.

All through the night Hanra prepared herself for war.

The next day they headed to the clearing.

Hanra took the wedding ring off her chain and put it on her finger kissing it.

And then the newborns burst through into the clearing.

They were chosen due to size mostly.

All were tall and the males were buff.

But the wolves' involvement tipped the scales.

Hanra ripped the head off a male after freezing him when a female his mate probably got behind her, forcing the Greek female to her knees.

She tired to rip Hanra's head off and nearly succeeded causing cracks to appear in her neck, shoulders and cheeks until Emmett got behind the female and ripped her head off.

They nodded at each other and returned to the fight.

A vampire got his arms around Sam the black wolf's neck.

Hanra jumped and burnt the head off of him before ripping his arms off.

She got a few bites here and there but all and all she did her share.

Soon all of the newborns were dead, expect one.

One who had 'surrendered?'

"Not a good idea…" Hanra mumbled to herself before setting the vampire bodies on fire.

The newborn left alive watched in awed fear as this twelve year old controlled the raging fire.

"The Volturi." Alice said…they're coming.

Three minutes later Bella and Edward arrived

The newborn wailed but Jasper growled at her.

"How can you stand it? I want here." She groaned pointing at Bella.

"We can stand it because we have control exercise it before I burn the skin off your back." Hanra snarled. And the fire behind her raged ten feet high suddenly.

And then the Volturi arrived.

Felix, Jane….Alec and Demetri.

"Impressive I've never seen a coven survive an attack of this magnitude intact." Jane said in a flat indifferent voice.

"We were lucky." Carlisle said.

"I doubt that." She replied.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec said.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose." Hanra said running a hand through her hair, her wedding sparkling in the light the cracks in her skin contrasting against the olive, chalky colour.

Demetri spotted them and narrowed his eyes.

Over protective fool…

"Pity." Jane spat the spotted the female newborn. "You missed one."

Jasper moved beside her.

"Carlisle offered her asylum in return for surrender." Hanra said.

Their glaring match was well…epic.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane said before turning to the newborn.

Why did you come?" She asked, when the newborn didn't reply Jane used her power and sent the newborn flailing on the ground screaming.

"Who created who?" Jane asked again.

The fire beside the guards raged again this time up to twenty feet high startling Jane who released the girl.

Hanra moved and grasped the newborns arm and lifted her to her feet keeping a low burning pressure over her palm so the girl would fight back.

"You don't need to do that she'll tell you everything you need to know." Esme said.

"I know." Jane nodded.

The girl coughed went to struggle looked at the person holding her and thought the better of it.

"I don't know. Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." She said rather desperately.

Hanra let her go and pushed newborn away from her.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward said.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her. Right Jane?"

"Course." The female replied.

"I doubt that." Hanra said repeating the Volturi female.

She growled at Hanra and tired to use her ability.

"To alike to be used against each other Jane." Hanra said with a smug voice.

She glowered at her.

Demetri let a small smile play on his lips.

His daughter was such a fascinating creature.

Jane turned to Felix. "Felix."

The brute walked toward the coven.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Esme said suddenly.

"We'll take responsibility for her." She said.

"We'll what now? We already have Bella." Hanra hissed at her, Esme ignored the younger looking yet older female.

"Give her a chance." Carlisle said siding with Esme.

Hanra lifted her hands up in a 'why me' motion.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will interested to know your still human." Jane said to Bella.

"The date is set." She replied.

"Even if it wasn't, Hanra would bite her against my wishes." Edward said.

"I said I'd drain her dry. I never said I'd turn her into a vampire Edward." Hanra told him and he growled at her.

Alec smirked at his little wife.

Such a frightening little thing…

Jane sighed. "Take care of that Felix. I'd like to go home." Jane said.

Felix stormed past the Cullen's grabbed the newborn and ripped her apart.

The Volturi turned to leave and Hanra couldn't stop herself from saying.

"Bye Dad."

Demetri froze for a second and looked over his shoulder.

He smiled weakly and mouthed an 'I love you' before leaving.

Alec glanced back to and Hanra lifted the hand with her wedding ring.

He smiled before turning back as well and they were gone in the mist.

* * *

**Second chapter in one day! Not I really gotta go do my homework…**

**We got to see the darker side of Hanra yay! And the softer side of Demetri toward the end, fatherly instinct gotta love it!**


	6. Paris

**Hello people omg SIXTEEN reviews? Omfg! Im so happy right now Ah!**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Daughter of Demetri - now with a new cover image thingy... **

* * *

"I hate weddings." She hissed to herself.

If it were up to Hanra she wouldn't be going to this damned wedding but Alice was Alice.

She would have forced her to sing that damned first dance and father daughter crap even if it meant Hanra burning the pixie's spiky hair clean off.

Hanra didn't wanna do it, the two argued back and forth until Hanra gave in.

Stupid Alice and her stupid ideas of the perfect wedding.

But Hanra had put her foot down when it came to the clothes.

Her body, her rules.

While Alice and Rosalie worked on the bride to be Hanra stared at the TV in her room until Esme knocked on her door.

"Hey need some help?" She asked her smiling.

Hanra always had a soft spot for Esme; she didn't really remember the good times spent with her mother.

"Could you….braid my hair maybe?" Hanra asked rather shyly.

Esme smiled, Hanra wasn't a bad person. Just a scared kid under it all, poor child had her aging stopped to early.

She had never really lived.

Esme nodded and sat the twelve year old female in front of the vanity.

The only mirror she had in her room.

Esme worked her expert fingers until her wavy dark hair was pulled away from her face into a fishbone plat down her back and tied with a black satin ribbon.

She even helped Hanra into the dress she had chosen.

A light teal sleeveless dress with a v-neckline and a smiling bow (what the hell was that anyway?) knotted above the front collar.

It had gently gathered pleats that sat beneath and on top of a black solid obsidian waistband.

Black gladiator sandals adorned the Greeks feet.

"You look beautiful." Esme told her.

"You are the fifth person to ever tell me that." She said.

Esme smiled as Hanra picked up her camera.

"What's that for?"

"I don't know…send it to the Volturi, let them no we're not going back on our word?" She offered Esme who gave a small smile at her antics.

The wedding was boring in Hanra's opinion, but Edward was happy and that was all that mattered.

'To bad I'm leaving…' she thought but ducked her head when Edward looked in her direction.

"I do," Bella managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking her eyes clear so I could see Edward's face.  
When it was his turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious.  
"I do," He vowed.  
Mr. Weber declared them husband and wife.

Then Edward's hands reached up to cradle her face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above their heads.

Bella tried to comprehend, through the film of tears blinding her, the surreal fact that this amazing person was her.

His golden eyes looked as if they would have tears, too, if such a thing were not impossible.

He bent his head toward hers, and she stretched up on the tips of her toes, throwing her arms - bouquet and all - around his neck.  
He kissed Bella tenderly and adoringly.

The crowd stood and erupted into claps and cheers.

Even Hanra allowed herself a gentle applause praying silently that this would mean Bella would soon be a vampire.

She watched as Bella's mother threw her arms around her tears streaming down her face.

Hanra remembered Lilia and Sophia doing the same thing to her after she was married before Tavin lifted her from behind and swung her around.

Hanra took a picture of Bella hugging each of the family before passing her camera to Emmett and offering her a handshake which she gave her.

Flash went the camera by Emmett but neither paid any notice just stared at each other.

"From one married woman to another…good luck and take care of him." Hanra whispered in Bella's ear.

She nodded and the two let each other go Hanra retrieving her camera from her favourite sibling.  
The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly - proof of Alice's flawless planning.

It was just twilight over the river; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees.

The lights in the trees glimmered as Edward led Bella through the glass back doors, making the white flowers glow.

There were another ten thousand flowers out here, serving as a fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor set up on the grass under two of the ancient cedars.

She had passed her camera onto Esme when she sang for Bella and Edward, the female motherly vamp had abused her power with the photo making machine and had snapped plenty of the happy couple and Hanra.

Hanra spent the night taking pictures she'd post before she'd leave in two days.

Jasper had taken the camera from her and snapped a photo of her dancing with Eleazar before she could kill him.

He had then thrown it at Emmett who snapped her running (Human style) after her fake brother who caught her and spun the female around.

Towards the end of the night she found Edward by her side, the boys were playing with her camera again. (She was starting to think it was a bad idea, but hell as the kids say nowadays YOLO.)

Jasper snapped another picture of the two least favourite siblings. (And proud)

Edward knew she was going, he offered her a hand to shake.

The Greek female shook his hand offering him a small smile.

Hours later Edward and Bella were gone, not two days later so was Hanra.

Carlisle sent her photos to the Volturi along with a message of his own….

-VOLTURI-

When Aro received the letter and the photos he was unusually chirpy.

"Well now…what a beautiful wedding was it not Marcus?" He asked him handing the male the pictures.

He flicked through it sighing and nodded. "A delightful event."

He passed them back to Aro who showed them to a rather stand off-ish Caius.

"My dear ones, look Bella Swan has now become a Cullen! Come, come look!" One by one they did.

Demetri allowed himself a small smile at the photo of his daughter, who didn't seem to notice it was being taken.

She chatting idly to Eleazar Denali grinning, the former Volturi member was smiling too.

"She is very pretty Demetri, I would very much want to meet her someday." Heidi told her mate coming to stand beside him.

Demetri nodded smiling gently at his gorgeous mate.

"Oh, my… it seems the Cullens are now down one member! Hanra Cullen has left the coven." Aro said looking up from Carlisle's message.

Demetri snapped his head up, so did Alec's.

"Master?" Demetri asked.

"It seems the female preferred to travel now that quote the Swan danger was out of the way…"

Alec smiled lightly, Hanra was free from the Cullens….would she come for him?

And where was she?

-WITH HANRA, PARIS FRANCE-

Hanra was in Paris, she'd taken up residence in a apartment that overlooked the great city and the Eiffel Tower.

She had become a 'Scholar of the Night' aka a person taking Night Classes.

She lived in the oldest part of the city, it was amazing, and the female had even taken up the normal diet again with the occasional animal turning her eyes into a fiery orange.

Weeks pasted in ignorant bliss to what was happening in Forks.

She loved Paris, the fashion, the culture, the atmosphere…

She'd been there during the French Revolution and well…not all of the nobles made it to the guillotine.

She especially loved the fashion, sure she wasn't Alice but the girl was not afraid to say she was a brand-whore.

Weeks turned into months and summer turned into autumn and that's when she heard about it.

The Cullens had created an immortal child; they were standing against the Volturi and pleading for witnesses.

Edward came to her, the cheek of him.

"My family, once your family is in danger…"

They had met in a park in Paris, Edward pleaded with the Greek female to return to the Cullens.

"Why? You have committed a crime. The Volturi will kill us all, I do not want to know if you are innocent or not. I'm not returning. I don't care what you or Bella have done…"

"This isn't about Bella…"

"Yes it is. All you care about is protecting her. You'd chose over Alice or Esme any day. I am helping you, you selfish bru…"

He slapped her, her face whipped to the side at the force and she peered up at him through wavy locks.

"Hear me Edward Cullen….leave me be. I am not risking my life for you or your wife again. So please leave alone."

He glared at her and she him but if a fight broke out they'd just draw attention to themselves. Attention they could not afford.

Besides Hanra mad? Yeah not a nice thing to see….

So Edward turned and left the female alone.

"Why do you cause so much trouble Bella Cullen? Why?" She asked herself slinging her backpack over her shoulder and heading into down town Paris for her Night Class.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Next chapter coming soon! **


	7. Bloody Trinity

**CHAPPIE NEW! CHAPPIE NEW!**

**Still don't own Twilight.**

* * *

They were in Paris when Demetri sensed it.

The warm and rich essence of his daughter's mind.

Aro sensed his distress and touched his hand, his face lighting up.

"Miss Hanra is here in Paris? Oh brothers we must pay her a visit must we not?" Aro said smiling.

Marcus nodded wearily and Caius accepted knowing he would have to anyway.

Alec prayed that Hanra was not alone where she was when they set out to find her, Demetri forced to track his only daughter through the streets of Paris.

Hanra wasn't alone, Tavin had joined her in Paris since his mate Rowan had decided to go shopping in Dubai with Lilia and Sophia, they had obviously offered to allow Hanra to come who declined.

She was in the middle of her Night Class course and was enjoying it immensely sure she had to wear contacts but still, it was pretty awesome.

But the night the Volturi had broken into her apartment she had left her notes on the table and had returned earlier then usual to retrieve them.

The guard and the three brothers who had broken into her apartment stilled as they heard the door open and the sound of Hanra's laughter reached their ears.

Demetri sniffed, she was not alone.

Alec sniffed and smiled. It was Tavin.

When Hanra spotted the Volturi she was shocked. "What are you doing here? I have broken no laws." She stated truthfully.

Tavin was big, like very big, Felix eyed him up and down. Yes he was VERY big.

He also looked at them as if daring them to make a move against Hanra.

"We know dear one, but has brought you back so early… your timetable says you not to be home until just before sunrise." Aro smiled, in other words he was saying 'you weren't supposed to be back until a certain time so we could be ready...'

"I left my notes." She stated her eyes fell on Demetri and she smiled. "Hi Dad."

He smiled too, the venom in her eyes had dissolved the contacts she was wearing and she stared at him with fire red eyes with the barest hint of orange.

Looking at them not you could see the resemblance greater then before.

They even dressed similar; her fitted leather zip-up hoodie with the fur lined hood matched his well, expect she wore a bright red pleated skirt that came to about mid-thigh, a pair of black tights and lace-up heeled black ankle boots with a fur turned down cuff.

Tavin stood behind her, he coughed lightly and she turned a beaming smile to him.

"Sorry Tavy, Dad this is Tavin, he's basically my bodyguard even though I don't need one." She introduced them.

The men nodded to each other.

Aro smiled widely. "My dear Hanra, may I?" He asked looking at her hand.

She was wearing her engagement ring and her wedding ring.

Alec noticed this and smiled: Hanra gave her hand to Aro and he clasped it closing his eyes.

Caius watched with mild interest.

Aro let her go after a few seconds. "You certainly have come alive in Paris young one." He commented.

"It holds a very special place in my heart." Hanra nodded.

Tavin stood behind her arms crossed his muscles bulging through his long sleeved t-shirt.

He looked wary as his eyes swept over the Volturi, suddenly missing the calming presence of this mate and wife Rowan.

As if sensing it (which she probably did) Hanra looked up at her older looking giant like companion and gave him a soft crooked smile.

He nodded down at her.

Demetri watched this interaction curiously.

Their height was so different and without Hanra's ability the male could crush her instantly…but the respect he held in his eyes for the small female…it was amazing.

"Forgive me, but why are you here? I have done no wrong." She asked again.

"Yes, it seems you are innocent of the Cullens crime." Aro nodded.

Demetri let out a breath of relief.

Alec closed his eyes, the panic he had felt about Hanra rejoining Carlisle gone.

"Alec." The gruff voice of Tavin said, his Greek accent had not faded through the years since himself and Rowan had taken up residence in Athens

"Tavin." Alec nodded at his old friend.

"Oh yes, I do not know you….who are you?" Aro asked smiling widely at the male.

"Tavin, an old friend of Hanra's we belonged to the same coven with Elijah and Isac four hundred years ago." Tavin said.

Aro offered his hand to shake but Tavin stared at it. "Forgive me. But I'd rather not. I lived with Elijah, his power over the mind increases with touch." He explained.

"Tavin, Elijah's ability is different, he is the one who has taught us to sleep. Don't worry, you trust me correct?" Hanra asked him.

"I probably shouldn't most of the time but yes, I trust you." Tavin nodded.

"Then give him your hand."

Tavin hesitated once more but allowed Aro to grasp his large hand.

After a few moments he let go and Aro smiled widely. "We are not here to harm your small friend, I rather admire the respect you have the three of them, loyalty like that is rare. Being willing to die for someone you can destroy so easily is rare, admirable…" Aro said looking up.

"They would do the same for me…"

"Hm…" Aro sighed.

"Forgive me, but my lunch only lasts an hour and I really need to get back." Hanra said crossing the room and picking up her notes.

"Of course, of course my dear! May we speak again tomorrow night?" Aro asked.

"I'm busy…" She stated.

Tavin was leaving at dawn and she really did not want to be around them any longer.

"You timetable says differently." Felix said smug.

"Music and Dance Felix, separate studio and building…so ha." She opened her door again. "Come on Tavin; please leave my home the way I left it. Some of this stuff is rather fragile." She stated sounding more confident then she felt.

The Greek female and her larger companion left and Aro turned to Demetri and Felix.

"Demetri, how would you like to collect your daughter from Music tomorrow?"

Slowly Demetri grinned and nodded.

Yes, he would like that very much.

And Felix would too; the male had started calling himself 'Uncle Felix' to annoy Demetri.

Felix had, had a daughter too when he was human, his daughter had been taken from him and sold into slavery when the entire family were split.

He never saw her again. Felix himself became a gladiator and was turned by Aro.

He had been the one to help Demetri overcome the self-loathing he felt over becoming a vampire that Amun never did. It was Demetri's biggest regret.

He never got to watch his little girl grow up.

And he never will.

-NEXT NIGHT-

Hanra lied.

Not that Alec was really surprised, the female member of the 'Aimatri Triada' otherwise known as the Bloody Trinity was the biggest compulsive liar he had ever met and could as Lilia put it (she was quite the talker herself) 'talk the pants off a priest'

Alec found the comment slightly offensive as he was born a Christian boy but as a vampire such comments were over-looked.

Demetri and Felix on the other hand did not know about her lying ability.

Even though Alec was pretty sure she got it from Demetri the man was a smooth talker.

Alec had been talked into going with the other two to her 'Music' class but instead arrived outside a night club.

The bouncer looked them up and down and let them in.

They quickly found Hanra speaking to a male.

Alec tensed he knew this male.

This was Connx Marino.

He strained to hear what they were saying over the music.

"Nice place. We met here didn't we?" Connx commented.

"Correct, very public too. You don't trust me at all." Hanra chuckled leaning back resting one elbow on the back of her chair.

"As stunning as you are in that outfit. I'm sorry, but your Bahir's lap dog…"

Demetri tensed and Hanra hissed.

"I am not Bahir's anything. We do business, like I do with your master and like Elijah does. But I am not here for Bahir. I am here because I want you to stay away from the Cullens."

"I thought you weren't standing with them?"

"I'm not. But I heard you're coven might be. As far as I know your master is a rather smart man. It was be rather stupid to offend me. And he knows that. I don't want you dead Connx, we've been through too much for you to die for a vegetarian coven I tried out for a while…."

"I didn't know you cared…"

"But I do, you stood for me that day all those years ago. And you didn't go running straight to Alec about it. I owed you."

Alec froze, what didn't Connx tell him?

"I don't like being in debt Connx especially not to someone I call my brother." Hanra stood up taking her jacket off the chair.

Connx remained silent as she put on her jacket.

"Be careful." He said and his voice sounded as if was in pain. "I know you well Mrs Blackwood. I know what you wanna do, I would do the same…but…be careful. For the love of god be carful."

She offered him her wrist.

Took it tapping it with his thumb three times before kissing it softly and sucking on it for three seconds.

"What was that?" Felix whispered.

"A goodbye….a final goodbye…" Alec whispered.

They watched Hanra leave and followed her.

She stopped in an alley.

"Alec." She said "Dad….Felix. Stop following me."

Instantly they were front of her.

"What the hell was that Hanra?" Alec whispered harshly.

"I want to join you against the Cullens."

Well….that complicates things doesn't it?

* * *

**Hello! Love the reviews they make me feel special LOL!**

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**


	8. Shield

**Chapter 8!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

London. Hanra always loved this city; maybe it was because Alec was originally English?

Maybe it was because she had always had fun causing havoc on the streets of this city.

Edward always turned down his nose to her when he read those thoughts.

Though Hanra always thought it made him a hypocrite, he had rebelled against Esme and Carlisle…what made them so different…

Oh right, because he 'resented' it and she didn't…

But how could someone resent something they were bred in?

Even during her human years Hanra had seen things she wished she could forget.

How could you resent the darkness when you had seen it all your life and still don't understand the light?

Hanra pondered these thoughts when she felt cool lips touch her neck.

"Alec." She whispered.

"We have some catching up to do." He took her hands and led her down the hall of the hotel they were staying in.

He nearly broke down his door leading them inside, slamming it shut.

For the next few hours…the lovers united.

Thank god Demetri was hunting yeah?

Hanra's very core rocked with the bliss of being reconnected with Alec.

When they were done Alec buried his face in her neck right where his mark was.

It was faded unlike Jasper's but then again it was not a battle scar.

It was a mate's mark, _his_ mates mark.

Hanra felt him smirk against her skin when he brushed over it.

"Oh if your dad saw that…" He whispered.

"Now that would be a conversation…" She agreed.

He chuckled vibrations through her.

"Maybe it's time for round two…" He whispered biting slightly on her earlobe sucking on it gently.

She nodded groaning….

Damn him, he remembered her weak spots.

"Uh….ah…"

Yep, fuck you Alec…..

-Later-

They had tracked down Toshiro without much trouble, he had not tired to cover his tracks in London and Demetri didn't need his daughters help in finding him.

It mesmerized him, she had a natural tracking ability, obviously she got it from him but she relied on scent and touch to find it.

But once she found the scent….

The thrill of the hunt lit up in her eyes in the way it used to for Demetri.

They chased him down into an alley, Alec's dark mist chasing after him.

He ran right into Hanra who gave him a twitch (okay a good bit) of boiling venom in the brain aka her signature 'Headache from Hell'

He stumbled back into Felix who pushed him roughly to Demetri.

Demetri pushed him away and dusted down his jacket.

Toshiro then through a punch at the male who blocked then used his elbow to slam into the wall.

The male started to plead in Japanese after Alec retracted his mist on Aro's order.

"Of course, my dear Toshiro…" Aro rolled the's' in the Japanese vampires name taking his hand and clasping it tightly.

"It seems Carlisle is still expecting you…" Aro sighed. "Such a pity."

The three brothers turned away and left Felix, Demetri and Hanra to handle the vampire.

"Carlisle is all but insuring his own destruction."

"Yes…such a pity."

-LATER-

Hanra fit in well with the Volturi, too well for Demetri's liking.

She laughed and rested her head of Alec's shoulder who in turn growled at any male mated or not in the guard who dared glance at her.

The only good thing? He had his daughter back.

Their relationship had bloomed again and Demetri often found himself grinning largely at his child's antics and her disregard for Felix's well being.

Another pro? Heidi adored her.

The duo got on greatly, the one thing that Demetri worried about most was going perfectly.

They spoke for hours on end about shops and fashion and the best shopping spots around the world.

"My favourite shopping site is definitely Paris, another reason I love that city." Hanra explained.

"I love it as well, so where did you meet those Isac and Elijah boys?"

"Istanbul….wild days I tell you."

"You have no shame do you?" Corin asked chuckling.

"No, lost that when I ripped the door of Sophia and Isac's tent open and told them to keep it down." She gave a laugh at the memory.

A con of having Hanra in the Volturi guard?

Jane.

Alec knew Hanra would snap soon.

Her 'too alike to be used against each other' was all bullshit.

Elijah's teachings were very affective…

Sooner or later the two of them would get into a fight and only one would walk out, fuck Jane's love for Alec, she detested Hanra.

But they united and kept their hatred from boiling over because of one thing, hatred of Bella Cullen.

"Why?" Santiago asked her voicing the question that everyone had thought when she joined them.

"Hm?" She frowned.

"Why do you hate Bella Cullen when you stood with her in the Volturi?"

"Oh, that…..I detest newborns, I hate when someone acts like everything that's sacrificed. Edward had the balls to ask me to stand for her, him whatever…..he tracked me down for it. Edward liked to act the martyr…even if he didn't notice it himself. I have fought a near seven foot tracker for Bella; I gave up my secrecy and my safety coming to Europe, Italy and Volterra for her, I put my ass on the line against an army of newborns…I was so close to ripping her throat out just for kicks…I don't like hurting people…for the most part. I was a monster for a very long time. Carlisle offered me a way out in New Orleans when he met me. When I ruled New Orleans with Isac and Elijah…the streets ran red with blood. I was out of control…Edward liked to think he was the worst in the family for going off the rails. He was wrong. Jasper was worse and I? I was in a whole other league. When I went off the rails I cared for nothing and no one…and then I met Carlisle." She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I was angry….scared…I never felt so alone. Elijah had approached me. Isac had stopped him. I had thought about going to one of my nomadic friends and ask to be ended. But I loved my brothers…I loved my sisters…I loved my mate…and I loved how this life…made me feel. Even in my darkest hour I always had a friend to offer me a hand up into the light. Isac, Elijah, Tavin, Sophia, Lilia, Rowan…to name a few. I spent the years studying; it kept my mind off everything. I wanted to know…know everything I couldn't; everything my life as a human would have stopped me from learning….the Cullens offered me a way to control my bloodlust. Give me safety and seclusion. I was reluctant and then I gave in….Edward had always annoyed me with his hatred of himself. I screamed at him one day….I remember the words I used…it was cruel but it had to be done. I had been beaten into learning how to control myself. First by Amun and then by Tavin, Isac and Elijah. Carlisle had a gentle teaching Edward. I was disgusted by it. I was raised as a vampire in brutality. I really hated him. Esme was a lovely woman. She was amazing to talk too; she did my hair…bought me books; taught me to sew as I had forgotten. With the arrival of Rosalie I had another sister…Alice was just a lovely female, she reminded me of Lilia with her forever chirpy attitude though she did not have the ruthlessness of my British born friend. Jasper….he needed guidance. I gave it to him when he needed it. When he went off the rails I didn't punish him like I did Edward. He had a fragile upbringing. One I could relate too….and then there was Emmett…I must be attracted to large figures. Tavin…Emmett…they are very alike I must admit. Emmett and I…he was my favourite sibling….." She sighed. "But my hatred for Edward never left…and then Bella came."

"Bella…Isabella Swan…the second she came into town, she was trouble…Edward has the right to love and protect his mate I'm not taking that away from him…but he does not have the right to expect others to protect her." Hanra explained. "When the problem with James showed up I was half-tempted to run, to Boston, to New Orleans anywhere….Edward read my mind…he tired to slap me…"

Demetri hissed.

"But I nearly burnt the balls off him."

Demetri grinned.

"But Bella is a magnet for trouble…I used to know a newborn…who was so bad she got her mate and her coven killed because of her stupidity. I wasn't sticking around for that. And I'm glad I didn't."

They nodded. They understood.

"But do you want them dead?" Felix asked suddenly.

"I….now there's a question." She sighed. "They created an immortal child…they're trying to save their own ass by making other covens put there's on the line… it disgusts me…it really does…but killing them all? If that is what must be done then... that's what will happen." She said shrugging.

"My dear ones! We must rest for tomorrow! For tomorrow we take the final stretch to Forks!" Aro said.

The vampires raised an eyebrow. Rest for what? They didn't sleep…well Hanra did but she didn't have too.

But what Master Aro says, you do.

Simple.

So the party broke up and returned to their respective rooms.

-NEXT DAY FORKS IN THE CLEARING-

"They're coming…Aro's looking for Alice." Edward told them. "But….oh no…" He hissed suddenly.

"Edward what is it?"

"They brought….her…"

"Daddy who is it?" Renesmee asked quietly.

But he never answered.

The Volturi walked into the clearing, Bella's eyes landed on the smallish female beside Demetri.

She took down her hood and the Cullens hissed.

Hanra.

Edward growled.

Hanra raised an eyebrow at him and he almost looked ready to attack her there and then.

"Edward stop…." Bella whispered.

Carlisle walked forward.

"Please let us talk like we used too old friend." Carlisle said to Aro.

"Fair words Carlisle if not for the cavalry you have gathered against me." Aro replied.

"She is not an immortal!" Carlisle shouted.

"We see the child. Do not take us for fools!" Caius snapped.

"Look, feel her warmth; see the rush of blood in her cheeks."

"Artifices!" Caius snapped but Aro silenced.

"I would like to hear this from someone more central to the story. Edward…as the child clings to your newborn mate." Aro said.

Edward walked, rather slowly toward the Volturi his eyes on the most dangerous of the guard, Jane, Alec and now Hanra.

He allowed Aro to clasp his hand and his face lit up.

"I would like to meet her." He told Edward who nodded and beckoned Bella forward.

They walked a few steps (they being Bella, the child and Jacob Black in wolf form) before Bella stopped and Emmett joined them.

Hanra sighed and stared at her favourite Cullen.

He stared at her and gave her the weakest smile, he understood.

'Thank you.' She mouthed to him.

"Ah…young Bella…" Aro stated. "Immortality becomes you." He stated his eyes gleaming. He looked down at the child and started to laugh, a high girly like laugh.

It was frightening to say the least. "I hear her strange heart!" He proclaimed.

The child, Renesmee stepped forward, fearless.

"Hello Aro." She said clearly placing a hand on his cheek.

"Magnifico…" He whispered as Renesmee pulled away and took a step back.

"Half mortal…half immortal! Conceived and carried by this newborn…while she was still human." He told the Volturi.

Edward watched the father/daughter couple of Hanra and Demetri look at each other; they understood the meaning of family...

"Impossible!" Caius spat.

"Do you think they fooled me brother?" Aro asked as the family stepped away not before Jacob snarled and barked at Aro behind his back.

"Bring the informer forward…" Caius announced.

Irina was brought in front of the three brothers.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius asked.

"I'm not sure…." She stammered.

"Jane, Hanra."

Both girls got ready. "She's changed!" Irina said desperately. "This child is bigger." She stated.

"Then your allegations were false." Caius said.

"The Cullens are innocent; I take full responsibility for my mistake." She told the Volturi before looking at Bella. "I'm sorry."

A torch was lighted and Felix stepped forward.

"Caius no!" Edward shouted.

Felix ripped the head off Irina and the body dropped to the ground.

"IRINA NO!" Tanya screamed as they ran forward.

The Denali sisters had to be caught and blinded before they could attack.

Irina's body was set alight.

The Volturi guard took a few steps forward.

Edward started to walk back to his family, Aro nodded at Hanra and Jane.

"Pain." Jane whispered.

"Burn." Hanra stated folding her arms.

Edward dropped to his knees; this was a new kind of agony, the illusion of being burned and actually being burnt at the same time….

And then he was fine.

Both girls' heads snapped up to Bella.

"That bitch." Hanra hissed when she smirked.

Alec held back his sister from going over there and ripping Bella's head off because he was standing next to her but Demetri caught his daughter who was plain fuming.

Alec looked over at his mate and shook his head.

Hanra sighed and shrugged Demetri's arm off her.

Alec readied the black mist but Aro stopped him.

Carlisle turned to face the Volturi.

"Aro you see there's no law broken here."

"Indeed. But doesn't then follow that there is no danger?" Aro asked walking forward and turning back to his guard and witnesses.

"For the first time in our history. Humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us." He said. "Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative."

Caius grinned evilly at his brothers words.

"In such perilous times only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable and we know nothing of what this child will become." Aro told them. "Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today only to die tomorrow."

The guard members looked at each other and shook their heads the witnesses of the Volturi hissing and nearly pleading no.

Suddenly a presence.

Demetri and Hanra caught it first looking to the right of them as it came, not three seconds later Edward looked over there as well.

"Huh!" Aro grinned widely.

"Alice…" Edward whispered.

"Alice…" He whispered.

Edward knew of Aro's plan (well mind-reader duh) slaughter the Cullen's including Alice's mate Jasper and bind her as a lover to one of the guard, mated or not he hadn't made up his mind yet.

It was lingering on it being Demetri now since there was no way in hell Hanra would ever let it be Alec.

Alice and Jasper strode across the snow covered clearing like it was nothing stealing a glance at their family as they did.

Demetri walked forward and stopped them from getting any closer.

"My dear, dear Alice we're so glad to see you here after all!"

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind." Alice stated. "Let me show you." She said.

Aro gave the go ahead and Demetri let her through, he slapped Jasper who growled and tired to break free but Demetri just turned away.

Alice let Aro clasp her hand and Aro watched the vision before him….

* * *

**Okay so vision next chapter!**

**sorry this took so long had writers block lol **


	9. Reuniongone wrong

**I do not own Twilight; if I did Demetri and Alec would have a scene where they wore no shirts…don't care why they just would….**

**This is the vision chapter people! Not the last chapter!**

**Car and outfits for Demetri and Hanra toward the end is on my profile.**

**Well the links anyway, whether or not they work is up to my temperamental profile.**

* * *

Alice ripped her hand away from Aro.

"It doesn't matter what I show you…even when you see, you still won't change your decision." She stated before looking at Bella and saying 'now' Bella hoisted Renesmee up on Jacob's back and the two galloped off into the woods.

"Get them."

Santiago ran off after them and Alice kicked Aro who went flying back.

He landed cleanly and two guards grabbed Alice.

"Take her away." Aro announced.

"Let her go!" Carlisle shouted and ran at Aro who ran to meet him.

They jumped into the air and met head on Aro landed and showed the head of Carlisle.

Esme screamed and Caius burnt the body.

Hanra was shell-shocked, Carlisle was dead, and she placed a hand over her mouth and etched closer to her father now holding onto his cloak.

Edward read her thoughts, 'not happening to my father…get OUT OF MY HEAD EDWARD!'

The Cullens started to run, Aro raised his arms and the guard joined the fight.

The first vampire who came at Hanra was Maggie from the Irish coven; she burnt the head off her shoulders quickly.

She saw Emmett attempt to fight Alec but got over there in time to rip him off Alec who she then helped up.

Suddenly her father was beside her and Alec, he had just beheaded Jasper.

"Alec, take her and go." He hissed.

Alec nodded grabbing onto Hanra.

"Dad…no!" She pleaded.

The war was raging on around them they ducked when a wolf…Paul went flying at them; Demetri grabbed the hind leg and threw him half-way across the clearing.

He hugged his daughter. "Hanra please…go with Alec."

He held onto her shoulders when pulled away from her. He looked like he would have been crying if it was possible.

She nodded and hugged him again before pulling away and holding onto Alec, using vampire speed the couple was gone.

Not five minutes later, Edward ripped the head off of Demetri.

The couple were nearly three miles away now when Hanra paused and put a hand over her dead heart.

"He's dead Alec….my father's dead…" She was dry sobbing and he held onto her for a few moments head buried in her hair.

"Hanra…we have to keep going…"

She nodded and took his hand again, he kissed it lightly and they ran again.

After Jane was killed by that black mutt (Sam) Caius entered the fight and almost instantly fell victim to Kate and Tanya Denali.

Marcus allowed himself to be ended by the Romanian vampires stating "Finally." Just before he would die.

Aro himself would then enter the battle and get into a fight with that blasted newborn Bella and her mate Edward.

The cause of all the trouble.

His fight would not last long and his head would be ripped off his body by Edward before his mate would set him alight.

Aro was dead….

-TEN YEARS LATER-

A high-rise apartment in New York, the outer walls made off glass but with drapes for the overly sunny days for the south facing walls.

The sun was just rising over Manhattan and Alec was up and dressed to watch it and his mate.

Hanra had taken decided to sleep after the night before; her mind mentally drained from…everything.

A thin Egyptian cotton duvet covered her waist but her legs and back was visible to him since she faced away from him.

She was as naked as she was the day she came into this world and Alec (with some smugness) was proud that he was the reason she had nothing on. (Manly pride seesh)

He watched the first rays of sun lit up her skin like diamonds; the violin curve of her back sparkled and glistened all the way down to the light swell of her ass which was blocked from his view.

Her hair fell in a glossy wavy curtain over her shoulder.

"Stop staring at me…." She grumbled turning around to ace him with her slightly slanted ruby eyes.

The barest smile lit up his features as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"I'm sorry does it bother you?" He asked slyly moving toward her.

"Maybe how will you make me feel better?" She asked him grinning slightly.

"I have no idea…" He was now hovering over her.

She placed a hand behind his neck and guided his lips to hers before using her other hair to rip the light t-shirt off him.

He flipped them around using vampire speed, attaching his lips to her neck…

-BACK TO RELAITY PEOPLE-

Alice snatched her hand back away from Aro. "There, that's your future…unless you decide on a different course." She told him darkly.

"We cannot falter our course the child still poses a grave threat." Caius told him.

Aro was shell-shocked at what he had just seen.

His death, Demetri's, his brother's, Jane's….Alec's betrayal and his desertification.

Edward Cullen's voice reached him. "But what if you could insure that she would remain cancelled from the human world. Would you let us leave in peace then?"

"Of course but that cannot be known." Caius announced.

Edward smiled. "Actually it can."

Two new presences entered the clearing, a female vampire and a…

"Hybrid." Demetri and Hanra whispered together.

"I have been searching for witnesses of my own." Alice stated. "Among the Tacoma tribes of Brazil."

"We have enough witnesses!" Caius announced.

"Let him speak brother." Aro shushed him.

"I am half-human, half-vampire." He said. "Like the child. The vampire seduced my mother. Who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

"How old are you?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

"A hundred and fifty years."

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked fascinated.

"I became full grown. Seven years after my birth."

"And your diet?"

"Blood. Human food. I can survive on either."

"These children are much like us." Marcus said amazed.

"Regardless the Cullen's have been consorting with werewolves." Caius snapped. "Our natural enemies."

Aro shook his head and turned to face the guard. "Dear ones….there is no danger here. We will not fight today."

The guard members looked at each other and Demetri visibly relaxed.

Hanra nodded and closed her eyes.

They all turned and began to leave one by one.

Aro stopped and looked back once before continuing on.

Peace, at last.

-THREE MONTHS LATER VOLTERRA-

"You what?" Aro asked.

"We want to leave. We'll return for visits and special missions but we would like to experience the world. Together. The three of us." Demetri nodded.

Himself, Hanra and Heidi were lined up in front of the guard the two older looking vampires standing slightly in front of Hanra.

"May I ask why?" Marcus asked.

Alec had his eyes to the floor, he knew she needed this, he knew she would now always come back to him.

But he wanted to go with her, them…but he couldn't and that sucked.

"I spent a long time hating my dad….he spent a long time grieving over my death thinking I'd grown up, had a family and died peacefully but I never did. We need to understand each other more." Hanra stated.

Aro sighed. "You swear to return if needed."

They nodded.

"Then….I grant you your wish. As long as you keep your promise…."

And they did, Demetri returned every once in a while to do odd missions for Aro with Heidi and Hanra usually met Alec halfway if ever going on a mission, she never actually returned to the castle, but she was keeping her promise to do what she was needed to do….

-EIGHT YEARS LATER-

The wedding of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen was the biggest event of the decade.

Renesmee had even invited members of the Volturi as a peace thingy…

(Yeah like that would work.)

But they did Aro, Caius, Alec, Jane and Felix arrived.

Honestly the Cullen's were surprised about there being no Demetri or Hanra.

Renesmee seemed to be planning something but kept her mind off it because of Daddy Dearest reading her mind.

Suddenly the vampires, hybrid and wolves in residence heard a large car roar up the driveway.

They stepped outside. "No way." Edward hissed.

"Yay!" Renesmee giggled. "They're finally here."

The windows of the brand new large silver Ranger Rover were down and music blared out until it parked right in front of them.

The driver door opened and a Greek looking male stepped out.

The driver door was facing them so they couldn't see the passenger inside but the scent told them there were two people in the car.

He was about 6'3 in height with olive skin that had a chalky pallor.

He was dressed in a v-neck white t-shirt, a brown leather jacket and black jeans.

He wore a pair of sunglasses.

He leaned against the car as the front passenger door opened on the other side.

Alec grinned.

The female looked about twelve with wavy-curly dark brown locks let free down her back.

She wore a sheer sleeveless blouse with a light pink blazer over it.

She wore a light pink shirt that came from the waist to a few inches above the knee and was patterned with flying birds.

On her feet was a pair of converse.

She too wore a pair of sunglasses.

She carried a handbag that almost looked like a large pouch.

It was pretty awesome. (**A/n I have that bag….**)

Carlisle walked down the steps to them.

"Hanra, Demetri….welcome."

And that's when Bella stormed down the steps and pointed at Hanra angrily.

"Just what are you doing here?"

Hanra just scoffed.

"You have no right to be here you deserted this family…"

"If you want to talk about this family I'll have to pull the 'I was here first card' I left because you were supposed to be a vampire after the honeymoon and I was supposed to live a life full of annoying my brothers Isac and Elijah, reconnecting with my dad and Alec….maybe popping in every once in a while to see you all…but know you and Edward had to find another way to put everyone in danger…..need I go on because I can?" Hanra stated.

Renesmee giggled and walked down okay skipped down the steps and embraced Hanra.

"I'm so glad you could come!"

"PDA! Get off me!" Hanra told her half-heartdily.

She did and turned to Bella. "It's okay mom….I invited them…."

Everyone stilled and suddenly a voice was heard. A mocking voice.

An annoying brotherly voice?

"Awkward!"

Everyone turned to see four figures sitting on the steps, other guests that Renesmee had invited without telling her parents.

(Or Jacob.)

"Hey sis!" The first said, he was about thirteen or fourteen with smooth tan chalky skin, red eyes and curly dark brown hair and a cheeky grin.

"Causing trouble again?" The next was a female with flaming red hair and a soft smile.

"Honestly Demetri you need to keep a tight leash on Firecracker over there." The next was another female, this one had blond hair the palest shade of gold.

"Oh be nice…" The final was a boy, he looked like the first boy but his hair was longer and slightly darker, he was taller too.

"Isac, Sophia, Lilia and Elijah…well this is a family reunion gone wrong…"

* * *

**So….not sure about this ending just had to get the chapter up!**

**The Ten years later part for those who didn't get it was Alec and Hanra's future if they'd ran.**


End file.
